Un gran giratiempo
by Jara-A4
Summary: Una visita no esperada del futuro viene a Hogwarts. Romperá los esquemas de Harry y los de mucha más gente.
1. La llegada de la familia

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 1: La llegada de la familia

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos de Howgarts conversando sobre sus últimas clases. En ese momento, el pasillo se encontraba lleno de gente que parecía querer lo mismo que ellos, aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía fuera después de la cena y salir un rato. Ginny los pasó corriendo y de pronto se detuvo y se giró a verlos.

- Hola, ¿habéis visto a Colin?

- No, ¿qué te pasa, Ginny?

- Nada Ron, tengo... que hablar con él.

- Estará fuera, como todo el mundo, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Seguro que estará allí - Hermione trató de convencer a Ginny.

- Sí, vente. Seguro que está allí. Ven con nosotros. - dijo Harry provocando que Ginny apartara la vista y se sonrojara un poco

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Gracias. - Harry no entendió la última parte, pero comenzó a andar de nuevo.

- Vaya, Harry, que interés ahora en que mi hermana se venga con nosotros. - Hermione no pudo ocultar la risa ante el comentario de Ron. Últimamente, Harry hablaba más con Ginny, pero esta parecía mantenerse igual, si debía hablar con él se ponía roja, y la mayoría de las veces trataba de evitarlo y cada vez que se acercaba ella se iba hacia otro lado. Pero Harry parecía no darse cuenta de esto.

- Sí, - habló Hermione - que interés.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oye, ¿qué maquináis? - Preguntó Harry, mientras notaba a Ginny tensa a su lado.

- Nada, nada. - Hermione miró a Ron ambos sonriendo. - Hacéis muy buena pareja. - Ambos estallaron en risas.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Harry se ponía rojo por momentos, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero notó en ese momento que Ginny se movía de su lado. Cuando miró qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que Ginny acababa de tropezar, justo tras el comentario de Hermione, e iba directa al suelo. Por suerte, Harry tenía buenos reflejos, para algo era el buscador de Gryffindor, y la cogió por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, al que ella se agarró con ambos brazos. - ¡Ginny!. ¿Estás bien?

- Siiii.... sí, creo que sí. - Ron y Hermione no podían parar de reír mientras Harry aun sujetaba a Ginny que con cara de susto seguía agarrada a su brazo. Ginny giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Harry mirándola con preocupación. - Gracias - dijo aún más roja.

- De nada - contestó Harry. Mientras la iba soltando, se iba girando a sus amigos, que aún no paraban de reír.

- ¿Y vosotros dos de qué os reís? - En el instante en el que Harry terminaba de decir esto, una extraña luz llenó el pasillo, una luz cuyo centro parecía estar justo delante de ellos.

Igual que vino la luz pareció marcharse. Sin embargo, todo en el pasillo parecían estar mirando lo que esta dejó tras de sí, una chica rubia, de unos treinta años, se encontraba de espaldas a donde ellos se encontraban. Parecía que el viaje no había sido agradable porque aún se tambaleaba un poco. 

- ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - La chica rubia acababa de hablar. Se giró rápidamente y se fijaron en que llevaba un niño en los brazos. - ¡JAMES! ¡Kathlenn! ¡¿Estáis bien?! - Todos miraron hacia donde la mujer miraba con preocupación. A los pies de Harry había caído una persona más, de cara al suelo. Trato de incorporarse un poco y dejó ver lo que llevaba entre los brazos, una niña, un poco más grande de la anterior, trataba de zafarse de los brazos que la protegían.

- Estamos bien. - dijo por fin el hombre del suelo volviéndose hacia la mujer, - No te preocupes. - Sacudió la túnica a la niña que se había puesto ya de pie y se levantó él mismo, mientras la mujer se acercaba a la niña y la miraba con preocupación. El hombre se sacudió la túnica y levanto por primera vez la cabeza hacia todos los que los miraban. Harry pudo verle bien en ese momento, era un hombre alto, más que él, con el pelo pelirrojo y rizado, con ojos castaños verdosos muy abiertos en ese momento y gafas. Estaba muy sorprendido, más aún que ellos y parecía querer decir algo. De pronto dijo - ¡¿Papá?! -

******************************************************************************************

El despacho de la profesora McGonagall parecía en ese momento las Tres Escobas en su momento más lleno. Todo el mundo opinaba y quería hablar. Todos menos una chica rubia con un niño en brazos, un chico pelirrojo y con gafas, otro moreno, con el pelo revuelto, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, una chica pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, un chico pelirrojo y alto y una chica castaña con el pelo revuelto que observaba la escena con incredulidad.

La profesora tuvo que gritar para que la dejasen hablar. - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Dejen ya de gritar! ¡A ver! Quiero saber exactamente que es lo que pasa, y quienes son ustedes dos. - Los dos recien llegados la miraron suplicantes, no parecieran que quisieran hablar en ese momento.

- Minerva, - Albus Dumbledore acababa de aparecer en la puerta - no creo que este sea momento para preguntas. Mejor vayamos a mi despacho y tomemos el té mientras conversamos el problema. Pero no cabremos todos. A ver, digamos que todos los que no tengan que ver directamente con cierta luz y ciertos nuevos visitantes será mejor que aprovechen el tiempo que hay fuera. Ustedes dos - dijo refiriéndose a los recién llegados - acompañen junto con ¡vaya! dos pequeños encantadores, si me permite decirlo.

- Gracias - contestó la mujer.

- Minerva, será mejor que tú vengas también - cuando Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a salir se fijo en Harry y los demás. - Y ustedes, señores, ¿qué tienen que ver en todo esto?

- Eh... creo que es culpa mía, señor - señaló el hombre. Dumbledore lo miró por un momento y después continuó su camino hacia su despacho.

- Esperen cerca, luego hablaremos. - Con esto, todos salieron del despacho y siguieron a Dumbledore al suyo. Harry y los demás se quedaron en la gárgola de entrada.

*******************************************************************************************

- Bueno, creo que esto merece una explicación. - Dijo Dumbledore mientras acercaba unas pastas a sus nuevo invitados.

- Lo sentimos pero nosotros tampoco lo entendemos muy bien. - contestó la mujer. - Estabamos en Howgarts de visita con mi suegra, cuando de repente, empezó a darnos cosas raras y no sé como estabamos viajando y luego en Howgarts de nuevo. Pero con algo raro.

- Bueno, con los datos que nos da y viendo el gran giratiempo que lleva colgado al cuello, creo que todo está dicho, ¿más té?.

- No, gracias. Lo que ni mi mujer ni yo entendemos es porqué estamos aquí.

- Bueno, si llegaron aquí será por algún motivo, no creen.

- Sí, mi madre se empeño mucho en que viniéramos a Howgarts con ella hoy, en que trajéramos a los niños y en que trajéramos según que cosas. Luego nos dio el giratiempo. Y de repente aquí. Pero no entiendo porqué.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Dumbledore. ¿Por qué alguien mandaría a su hijo con toda su familia a otro tiempo? - habló la profesora McGonagall.

- No lo sé. ¿Venís del futuro o del pasado?

- Del futuro. - Dijo el hombre mientras sorbía de nuevo un poco de té. - Por eso he metido la pata.

- Ese es otro tema que tenemos que tratar. Pero primero, - dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba - si su madre es quién creo que es, esto estará totalmente pensado. Les habrá dado algo para mí, ¿no es cierto?.

El hombre lo miró suspicaz, pero finalmente se levantó y sacó una carta que llevaba en el bolsillo - Creo que esto es más raro cada vez. Me dio esto antes de ponernos el giratiempo por encima, lo había olvidado, seguramente es para usted. - Dumbledore se alargó y cogió la carta. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y la abrió.

Pasado un tiempo en el que los únicos ruidos eran los que hacían los dos pequeños jugando por la habitación, Dumbledore terminó de leer la carta. - Lo siento, me temo que no puedo decirles de qué trata. - Se levantó de nuevo y guardo la carta en la estantería detrás suya. - Minerva, esto va a ser un poco... complicado. Por ahora lo mejor sería que habláramos con los chicos que esperan abajo, que aún deben de comprender menos que nosotros.

- Pero, señor - dijo el hombre, mientras dejaba la taza encima de la mesa del despacho de Dumbledore - no creo que sea adecuado contarles todo, o nada.

- No se preocupe. Creo que lo mejor es que les digan todo, pero este no es el momento. Ahora todos estamos muy cansados. Creo que lo mejor será que Minerva los acompañe a sus habitaciones, parece que van a pasar aquí un tiempo, al menos una noche. - El chico y la chica se miraron extrañados. - Minerva, en la torre de Gryffindor, por favor. Haz subir a los chicos que esperan abajo, por favor.

- Claro, - dijo McGonagall no muy convencida. - por favor, siganme, por aquí.

*******************************************************************************************

- Señores, - dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras salía de detrás de la gárgola seguida por los recien llegados - suban ahora, por favor.

Harry y los demás la obedecieron, no sin antes quedarse mirando por un rato a los cinco caminar por el pasillo.

- Ah, ya pensaba que no subían. Creo que tienen varias preguntas, sino me equivoco.

Ninguno de los cuatro parecía dispuesto a hablar, parecían asustados. Pronto Ron se decidió.

- Se... señor

- ¿Sí?, señor Weasley

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- Son, o bueno, serán. Van a pasar unos días con nosotros de todas maneras.

- ¿Se van a quedar? - Preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida - pero señor, eso sería... bueno.

- Sí, señorita Granger, ya sé que no es corriente, pero es una petición especial de una antigua alumna.

- ¿De... de quién? - se oyó la voz de Ginny.

- Saber mucho tampoco es bueno siempre, señorita Weasley. ¿Qué es lo que saben hasta ahora de ellos?

- Que es mi hijo - Harry, que hasta entonces no había hablado, pareció coger valor en ese momento. Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabe?

- Cuando vino se me quedó mirando sorprendido y dijo "¡¿Papá?!".

- Sí, en ese caso no hay que pensar mucho. ¿Esto les afecta en alguna medida? - dijo Dumbledore con tono de preocupación.

- No, - contestó Ron - creo que no. Pero, ¿por qué están aquí?

- Como ya he dicho antes, no es bueno saber mucho. Todo lo sabrán a su tiempo. Ruego que les hagan su estancia lo más agradable posible. Va a ser inútil ocultar todo esto había mucha gente en el pasillo como para ello. Ya debe saberlo todo el colegio, pero les ruego que no ayuden a ampliar los rumores. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. En cuanto a ellos, bueno, pueden preguntarles lo que quieran, ellos sabrán hasta donde les contarán.

- Pero..., ¡Oh! Esto es una locura. - Harry se pasaba las manos por el pelo nervioso.

- Lo siento, Harry, seguramente serás el más afectado con todo esto. Pero el futuro no está escrito, todo es relativo. No vale la pena obsesionarse.

- A... ayer pensaba que seguramente Voldemort acabaría matándome este año - sus tres amigos le miraron sorprendidos por ese comentario - y hoy de repente me encuentro con mi futuro de bruces, con hijo y con nietos. Esto no es fácil de asimilar.

- Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil.

*******************************************************************************************

Los cuatro amigos se dirigían hacia la sala común ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que habían salido del despacho. Y ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Pronto se encontraron delante de la entrada de Gryffindor. Dieron la contraseña y pasaron. Allí se encontraron con el hombre y la mujer en cuestión y un corrillo de gente a su alrededor que no paraban de hacerles preguntas. No parecían estar contestando ninguna, pero giraron la cabeza y callaron cuando vieron a los recien llegados. McGonagall bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

- Ya está dispuesto todo. Se quedarán en las habitaciones de las chicas de cuarto, que son las que menos hay, ellas se desplazarán al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto. Suban cuando deseen.

- Gracias, señora McGonagall. - dijo la chica, cogió la mano de la pequeña que ahora lloraba y subió las escaleras. Su marido la siguió tras mirar de nuevo a Harry y los demás.

- Y los demás ¡venga! ¡Despejen la sala común! Vayan a jugar o algo, no creo que se vayan a quedar todo el rato mirando la escalera, ¿no?. Vamos. - Cuando la sala estuvo más despejada se dirijió hacia ellos - ¿ya hablaron con Dumbledore? ¿qué les ha dicho?

- Que el futuro no está escrito - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Que se van a quedar un tiempo - añadió Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- Que se lo había pedido una antigua alumna - Hermione siguió a sus amigos y se sentó.

- Que no es bueno saberlo todo - Ginny eligió uno de los sillones un poco más apartados, pero cerca de ellos.

- Buenas noches, chicos. - La profesora McGonagall no parecía querer preguntar más. Salió por el retrato de la sala común.

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Éste es el segundo fanfic que mando aquí. No he terminado el otro, pero con varias ideas en la cabeza no puedo centrarme bien, así que prefiero hacer las cosas según me vienen. Aunque si recibiera algún review más seguro que se me ocurriría algo para seguir con el otro :P.

Bueno, éste va a ser corto, apenas dos capítulos o tres. No creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4

"http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4 Oxigen Land 


	2. ¿Quienes sois?

Reviews:

Kmila: a mi también me gustan mucho tus fanfics, así que también síguelos rápido.

Ginny Potter: Ya sé que tengo que seguir con el otro , a ver si me da tiempo para hoy.

Wilbur: Gracias. Me encanta que te guste.

Hanna Potter: Ya te digo que no creo que tarde mucho.

CurlsofGold: No tardé mucho, ¿no?

Kalisto: Es que soy muy original :P

Mena: me parece que al final van a ser más de tres. Gracias. Si te dejé con la boca abierta espera un poco.

Lilian Malfoy: me alegro. Gracias

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 2: ¿Quiénes sois?

(Si quieres ver un dibujo que hice sobre el hijo de Harry en el momento del viaje, pon este link en la barra: http://www.galeon.com/jara_A4/Jpotter1.jpg)

Cuando unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana y golpearon a Harry en el rostro, espabilándole, se dio cuenta de que había dormido al menos algo de la noche. Se incorporó un poco y miró hacia la cama de Ron. También había conseguido dormirse finalmente, pero estaba aun vestido al igual que él, se habían dormido con la ropa puesta. Había sido una noche extrañamente larga. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que McGonagall saliera de la sala común hasta que ambos chicos decidieron subir a la habitación. Además había sido una noche silenciosa, no habían hablado casi. Nada con las chicas y poco entre ellos y ya en la habitación. Ron estaba tan sorprendido como él, pero no le hizo demasiadas preguntas, cosa que Harry agradeció.

Se levantó y después de ir al baño se vistió y bajó a la sala común, con cierto miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí. No había nadie en el momento en el que bajó, aun era muy pronto. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y trató de reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Por un lado, era bueno, así se había enterado de que Voldemort no lo mataría este año, ni el que viene, que tendría una familia, por lo menos un hijo, y dos nietos parecía. Pero por otro..., él no había pedido saber esas cosas, es una sensación extraña encontrarte con un hombre que te saca unos 15 años llamándote papá. Y Dumbledore, él les había dicho que los dos se iban a quedar un tiempo, que se lo había pedido una antigua alumna. Sin duda tenía que ser la madre de él. O quizás era la de ella y todo esto no tenía nada que ver con él. Porque desde luego él era hijo suyo. Aunque no era moreno ni tan delgado como él, en el tonillo verde dentro de esos ojos marrones había descubierto su propia mirada, la que le devolvía el espejo cada mañana.

Llevaba un rato en la sala común y ya bajaban varios estudiantes hacia el gran comedor. Pronto bajaron también Hermione y Ginny y se sentaron al lado suyo, sin decir nada más aparte de buenos días. Poco después bajó también Ron y se sentó cerca de ellos. Ninguno de los cuatro articulaba palabra. Parecían estar esperando algo que no tardó en bajar por la misma escalera por la que hacía un momento habían bajado Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡James! No creo que sea adecuado sólo eso. - Decía la chica rubia del día anterior, con el mismo niño en los brazos.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Es mi familia, Flora. - El chico parecía determinado a acabar lo que parecía una discusión, mientras bajaba delante de su mujer con la niña mayor en los brazos.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta las consecuencias. No sabes nada.

- ¡Si estamos aquí es por algo! Dumbledore tiene razón. Mi madre lo tenía todo bien pensado, sea lo que sea, ella ya lo pasó. - El chico pelirrojo se giró hacia donde se encontraban ellos en aquel momento, ya que Hermione decidió toser para dejar constancia de que estaban allí en ese momento.

- Buenos días - dijeron los dos.

- Buenos días - contestaron los demás.

Harry se levantó y se puso cerca de ellos, apoyado en otro sillón. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo temía decirlo. Ginny se aproximó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ron y Hermione se acercaron también.

- Entonces, ¿eres mi hijo? - preguntó Harry directamente.

El chico tragó saliva sonoramente - Sí. Bueno, seré. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni si quiera sé en qué año estamos!

- 1996 - contestó Ginny

- Vaya, - dijo el chico mientras se agachaba para dejar bajar a la niña al suelo. Su mujer hizo lo mismo con el más pequeño poco después. - o sea, que debéis de tener como diecisiete años, ¿no?

- Dieciséis, contestó Ron.

- ¡Oh! Entonces tú - dijo señalando a Ginny - como quince, ¿no?

- Sin el como, tengo quince.

El chico y la chica se miraron por un momento. - Hemos retrocedido muchisimo.

- Bueno, tu madre dio muchas vueltas al giratiempo. - contestó ella.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Harry trató de volver a coger las riendas de la conversación. 

- Eso no lo sabemos. Mi madre nos mandó venir a Howgarts, insistió mucho en que viniéramos y en que trajéramos a los niños con nosotros. Luego nos dio varias cosas que entonces no entendimos, y, cuando pasábamos por el pasillo por el que nos encontramos ayer, nos puso el giratiempo por encima y sin mediar palabra comenzó a darle vueltas. Y aquí estamos.

- ¿Por que habéis venido? - preguntó Harry aún no muy convencido.

- Ya te digo que no sabemos. Mi madre me dio una carta para Dumbledore. No la leí. Supongo que ahí ponía qué es lo que hacemos aquí exactamente porque Dumbledore nos dijo que nos quedáramos por ahora.

- Esto es muy raro - Hermione parecía pensativa -. ¿Por qué tu madre os mandaría para este tiempo? ¿Hay algo de lo que os quiera alejar? ¿Algo así como una guerra o similar?

- No, nada.

- Dumbledore dijo que su madre lo tenía todo muy pensado, y creo que es cierto. Su madre es muy inteligente, y no creo que nos dejara venir a James y las niñas y a mí si hubiera algún peligro en que nos vierais, la verdad, si es eso lo que estas pensando.

- Te llamas James, ¿no?

- Sí - tanto Harry como James hicieron una pequeña sonrisa -¿cómo se iba a llamar sino un hijo tuyo? - Harry iluminó más aún la sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes una hermana que se llama Lily?

- Sí, la mayor. Se llama Lily y es igual que tú, morena, con los ojos verdes, el pelo loco, no muy alta - el chico parecía ya haberse quitado las ultimas reticencias a hablar.

- ¿La mayor? ¿Hay más? - preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras se apoyaba más aún en el sillón.

- Sí, tres más. - los ojos de Harry en ese momento parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

- ¿Pe... pero cuántos...?

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, que sólo somos cuatro. - James y todos los demás sonreían al ver la cara que se le había puesto a Harry. - Tres chicas y yo. Primero Lily, que me saca seis años, luego Kjaila, que me saca tres, luego yo y luego Joanne, que la llevo dos. - A esas alturas la cara de Harry resultaba todo un poema y ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron contener ya las carcajadas.

- Vaya, amigo - dijo Ron mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda - vas a tener una familia como la Weasley. - Todos comenzaron a reír, aunque Ginny estaba muy roja por el comentario de su hermano. Sin embargo, James y su mujer se reían más que ninguno.

- Er... Ron - habló finalmente James - no deberías hablar mucho... - todos miraron a Ron y comenzaron a reír adelantándose a lo que vendría después. - Bueno, tu tampoco es que hayas tenido pocos hijos.

- Eh... ¿de qué hablas?

- De seis - la mujer de James ya no pudo aguantar más la risa. Ron estaba tan rojo que su cara se confundía con su pelo.

- ¿Se... seis?

- Sí, cuatro niños y dos niñas.

- Vaya amigo, - dijo Harry dándole esta vez él en la espalda - quien lo iba a decir. - Con eso todos, incluido Ron, empezaron a reír sin tensiones. - Vaya, que bueno. Oye, - dijo mirando a James - supongo que yo soy el padrino de alguno, ¿no?.

- Claro - dijeron Ron y James a la vez, luego se miraron curiosos, y siguió hablando James. - Del mayor, de Harry. 

Harry miró sorprendido a Ron - ¿Vas a tener un hijo que se llame como yo?

Ron le devolvió la mirada - Quién sabe

- En este caso - contestó Hermione - ÉL lo sabe. - Dijo señalando a James.

- Oye, James, dime, ¿y tú padrino quién es? - Preguntó Harry

- Sirius Black. - Dijo con firmeza. Si todo lo anterior había resultado impactante para todos, esto último ya fue increíble. Los cuatro tenían los ojos como platos, pero fue Harry el que habló, 

- Si... ¿Sirius?

- Er... sí. ¿No me he equivocado al decirlo, ¿no? Ya sabéis que es inocente, ¿no?. - James miraba muy preocupado a los cuatro, creía que ya había hablado de más.

- Sí, sí - dijo Ginny - pero sigue en búsqueda. - Su hermano Ron la miraba sorprendido, al igual que Hermione.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso, Ginny?

- Se lo dije yo, Ron - dijo muy serio Harry.

- Vaya, ¿habláis mucho los dos últimamente, no?

- ¡Oh, Ron! No empieces de nuevo. Que hablen lo que quieran. ¿Por qué no le podemos decir a tú hermana cosas de este tipo? Antes o después se enterará.

- Ella no debería saber nada de todo esto porque cuanto más sepa más la perjudica, Hermione. Con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por ahí suelto, cualquiera de nosotros es susceptible de interrogatorio, y Ginny es muy pequeña. 

- Perdonar, - interrumpió en un tono más bajo James - ¿quién es Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero a la vez se iba alegrando por momentos - Voldemort. ¿No lo conocéis?

- ¡Ah, Voldemort! Sí, claro. Cómo no conocerle. Pero eso de llamarle así..., no lo oía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro amigo se miraron y luego le volvieron a mirar a él. - James, - habló Harry - me acabas de dar una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida. - Los demás asintieron - Y ahora, ¡vamos a desayunar!- los demás volvieron a asentir.

El hijo de Harry y su mujer cogieron de nuevo a los niños. Harry se percató entonces de algo,

- ¿Como se llaman tus hijos?

- Son dos niñas, - contestó James - la mayor se llama Kathleen, que tiene dos años y medio más o menos, saluda, Kathleen, no seas desagradable, - le dijo a la niña que tenía en brazos, que agitó tímidamente la mano - y la pequeña tiene un año y se llama Rose, ya sabes, para seguir con la tradición familiar. - Harry lo miró sorprendió, nunca había oído nada de una tradición familiar.

- ¿Qué tradición familiar?

- Bueno, mi abuela, o sea, tu madre, se llamaba Lily (Lila) que es una flor, luego tú tía es Petunia, así que es como una tradición. - Harry sonrió, nunca había pensado en ello.

- Y luego llegué yo. - Añadió la mujer

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Harry curioso

- Flora

- Vaya, que casualidad - añadió Hermione - de todas maneras, ¿conocemos a tus padres o algo? Me suena de algo....

- Sí, mi nombre es Flora, Flora Longbottom.

Lee la nota final para ver cómo se creó este fic.

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Gracias por los review, por cierto.

Vale, esto es una aclaración. Todo el lío de hijos y eso que aparece aquí, es casual pero no es casual, esto es, no lo he decidido yo. A ver, ¿conocen un juego que se llama los sims? Pues de ahí viene todo. Yo simplemente formé las parejas que me gustaban en el juego. Los puse en una casa a vivir juntos y decidía el número de hijos. Luego ellos tenían niños o niñas y yo sólo les ponía nombre. La mayoría de los nombres que verán o están relacionados directamente con Harry Potter o con su autora o con mitología de varios países, que J.K. Rowling usa mucho. Mientras diseñaba las casas y los ponía a vivir allí se me ocurría todo esto, así que lo hice fanfic. Así mismo el aspecto de los hijos también lo decidió el programa.

Hice las casas y familias de Harry , Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Dean y sus correspondientes esposas y el Callejón Diagon dentro del centro de la ciudad del Hot Date.

Si a alguien que tenga el juego le interesa verlos o jugar con ellos que me lo diga, no están muy allá pero bueno.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4

"http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4 Oxigen Land 


	3. En el gran comedor

Reviews: (un montón, que emoción)

Maika Yugi: yo tengo también varias expansiones, da para mucho.

Miyu WG: Que prisas, todo se andará, tranquila.

Kami-chan: ¿Hijo de Draco? Bueno, no exactamente.

Minue: Gracias : )

Wilbur: No te preocupes, yo tengo un lío ahora, tengo los sims instalados con diferentes expansiones en dos ordenadores : S

Ginny132002: Bueno, eso ya se verá. De todas maneras, el rubio y el moreno también da pelirrojo :P que mala soy.

CurisofGold: Sí, Flora es hija de Neville, claro. Y todos los Weasley han seguido el camino de los padres.

Kmila: : $ Pobre hermano tuyo, ahora me va a odiar. Pero me alegro que te guste.

Agatha L: Pues aquí llegó.

Aiko_87: Wenas, ya sé que no te he escrito : ( perdón. Lo haré en breve y te cuento lo que te puedo mandar, ok?.

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 3: En el gran comedor.

(Si quieres ver un dibujo que hice sobre el hijo de Harry en el momento del viaje, pon este link en la barra: http://galeon.com/jara_a4/JPotter1.jpg, sí, ya está, es que la otra vez no lo había subido : P, la verdad es que no quedaron muy allá escaneados, pero a mí me gustan. ¡Ah! Puse también lo de los otros hijos, igual pero en vez de Jpotter1.jpg, tienes que poner LPotter1.jpg, Kpotter1.jpg y JoPotter1.jpg, ten en cuenta que son dibujos basados en cuando son mayores, y que sólo están en parte coloreados.)

Llegaron poco después al comedor. Como bajaron tan tarde ya estaba lleno cuando llegaron. La expectación que Harry levantaba normalmente cuando entraba en algún lugar nuevo, no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba al pasar la puerta. Ni tan siquiera Harry hubiera supuesto que todo Hogwarts se hubiese vuelto de tal manera a verles entrar. Incluyendo profesores, que indudablemente habían sido ya avisados por Dumbledore. Se quedaron por un momento en la puerta, los cuatro Gryffindors y los cuatro nuevos Potters, sin saber muy bien qué debían hacer.

Harry tosió un poco llamando la atención de sus amigos y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido por sus tres amigos. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen y tenía hambre, parecía que por fin había recuperado un poco la calma. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, los recién llegados comenzaron a avanzar hacia la mesa de los profesores, con las niñas aún en brazos. James en ese momento comenzó a ponerse rojo, y decidió no mirar nada más que al frente, evitando las miradas de los demás.

- Buenos días, director - dijo cuando llegó hasta Dumbledore - Buenos días, profesores.

- Buenos días, señor Potter - Contestó amablemente Dumbledore - ¿Qué tal han dormido?

- Bien, gracias - Contestó Flora - Si no es mucha molestia quisiéramos comer algo, más que nada por los niños.

- Sí, claro. Ahora mismo traeremos más sillas, - dijo mientras miraba elocuentemente a McGonagall - se sentarán con nosotros si no hay problema.

James miró a su alrededor. Lo único que les faltaba a su recién adquirida fama era desayunar en la mesa de profesores delante de todo el mundo. Flora pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Disculpe, - dijo ésta llamando la atención de todos - pero... preferiríamos comer en las cocinas.

Dumbledore la miró y asintió sonriendo - Claro, aguarden un momento mientras llamo a alguien para que les guíe - dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

- No hace falta, - argumentó James mientras bajaba a la pequeña Katheleen al suelo y cogía su mano y la de su mujer - ya sabemos el camino. Vamos, Flora. - Todo el camino de vuelta hacia la puerta, lo hicieron con el mismo número y el mismo estilo de miradas sobre ellos.

*******************************************************************************************

Al ser fin de semana, lo normal hubiera sido que, en cuanto hubieran acabado de desayunar, un tropel de niños y adolescente hubiera invadido los terrenos de Hogwarts, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el buen tiempo que hacía fuera. Sin embargo, desde ayer por la noche, Hogwarts no parecía el mismo colegio de siempre. De echo, si alguien hubiera entrado en el comedor en ese mismo momento, hubiera pensado que era hora de comer de nuevo. Nadie, desde que acabaran el desayuno, se movió de su asiento. En todo el desayuno, apenas se oían comentarios curiosos y en la mesa de Gryffindor muchos preguntando a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Ellos no hablaban mucho, sin embargo. Sólo cuando Neville, que estaba sentado cerca de Harry, les preguntó quienes eran exactamente, pareció reaccionar Harry. Éste llamó la atención a los otros tres y le dijo a Neville que esperase.

- Voy a hacerlo, chicos, - dijo bastante bajo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? - preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada justo a su lado.

- Voy a hablar con Neville, él también necesita saberlo.

- Harry... no creo... - Hermione comenzó a hablar, pero Ron no la dejó continuar.

- Si Harry cree que es lo correcto..., al fin y al cabo Neville también tiene que ver en esto. - Harry afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró sonriente y complacido.

- Sólo... - comenzó Ginny, pero se paró.

- ¿Qué, Ginny? - Preguntó Harry, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a continuar, sólo miraba su plato. Harry apoyó la mano en su espalda, como dándola ánimos. - Ginny. - Con la mano en esa posición, Harry notó cómo la chica cogía aire antes de contestar.

- Sólo ten cuidado - Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró, estaba roja pero tenía los ojos llenos de convicción. - Neville es muy sensible. No se lo va a tomar como tú. Y alguien podría oír, no es bueno hablar ahora. Habla con él si estás convencido, pero después. No es buen momento.

Harry la miraba con la misma expresión convencida. Se acercó un poco a ella y le dijo - Gracias -. Se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego marchó al lado de Neville para hablar con él. Mientras podía oír como Ron y Hermione comenzaban una pelea por lo que él acababa de hacer, aunque no oyó que Ginny se quejara para nada.

Se acercó a Neville, que aún lo miraba. - Neville, - le dijo acerándose a su oído - luego tenemos que hablar. 

Neville afirmó con la cabeza y Harry volvió a su sitio. Poco después, James, Flora y las niñas volvían a entrar al comedor, pero esta vez no parecieron amedrentarse por las miradas y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores rápidamente. James habló un rato con Dumbledore y éste afirmó con la cabeza, luego se levantó y pidió silencio en el comedor, cosa que no hubiera hecho falta, ya que el silencio era casi total.

- Por favor, silencio. Cómo todos sabéis, estamos sufriendo desde ayer una situación un tanto especial, que, no dudo, os llenará de expectación a muchos, y de preocupación a otros. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo extraño y peculiar de esta situación, tanto profesores, como visitantes cómo yo mismo, estamos de acuerdo en que no se os debe ocultar nada. Como todos sabemos, estos son tiempos difíciles, y la ignorancia, en este caso, no da la felicidad. - Llegados a este punto, Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró a todos los alumnos. - Sabemos que los viajes en el tiempo existen, no sólo que existen sino que son posibles con pequeños utensilios no al alcance de la mano de todo el mundo. Por eso ésta es una visita especial. He de reconocer que, aun hoy, no comprendo los objetivos finales de este viaje, pero estaré encantado en descubrirlo con todos ustedes. Sin embargo, quiero que tengan en cuenta también que todo lo que vean u oigan con respecto a este tema es relativo, todo puede cambiar, o seguir igual. Todo es factible de cambio, y todo es factible de permanencia. No den nada por sabido, por favor. - Dumbledore volvió a pararse. Se irguió aún más y señaló con la mano a James y las demás. - Os presento a James y a su mujer Flora. Adelante James, todos tuyos.

- Gracias, - dijo éste mientras se giraba para ver a los alumnos. Flora a su lado mantenía agarradas las manos de las dos niñas. - Como ya ha dicho Dumbledore, me llamo James, y ésta es mi esposa, Flora. Estas dos niñas son mis hijas, Kathleen y Rose. Algunos se sorprendieron ayer en el pasillo con nuestra entrada. He de decir que nosotros también lo hicimos. - Lo único que se oía en ese momento era a la profesora Trelawney, que, sentada en la mesa de profesores, no dejaba de susurrar algo como "a mí no". - No sabemos exactamente por qué estamos aquí, ni para qué. Mi madre fue la que nos envió, dándonos unas series de pautas que son las que vamos a seguir. No puedo, ni quiero, contestar a todas las preguntas. Cómo ha dicho Dumbledore, el futuro es relativo, y no creo que sea bueno saber demasiado. - James inspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar, acumulando fuerzas para lo que se le avecinaba. Observó en ese momento la mesa de Gryffindor, en un extremo, y vio allí a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione que lo miraban expectantes, pero también reconoció más caras, en las que hasta ahora no había prestado atención. Vio a Neville cerca de su padre con cara expectante. Cerca también encontró a Parvati y Lavander, le pareció curioso el aspecto que tenían. A Dean, a Seamus. Mucha gente de esa casa le sonaba. Amigos de sus padres. Luego pasó a Hufflepuff, trató de reconocer a alguien, pero costó más, finalmente diferenció al final de la mesa a Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones. Luego, en Ravenclaw, vio a Cho Chang. Y más allá, en Slytherin, vio lo que preferiría no haber visto, a Draco Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y Milicent.

- James - Flora le tiraba de la manga en ese momento - habla ya o se aburrirán.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que llevaba un rato callado. - Sí, lo siento. Bueno, hemos retrocedido mucho en el tiempo, así que no sé muy bien como van las cosas aquí, pero supongo que parecidas, cuatro casas, sombrero seleccionador... - algunos de los alumnos asintieron, James parecía estar recordando viejos tiempos. - Me llamo James, James Potter. - Ante ese comentario, un rumor surgió en toda la sala. James decidió seguir hablando. - Mi padre, como ya habréis supuesto, es Harry Potter. - En ese momento muchas sillas se giraron hacia donde se encontraba Harry, pero este no dejó de mirar a James. - No soy su único hijo. Ésta, como ya he dicho, es mi esposa, Flora. Su padre y su madre, están presentes en esta habitación, pero por deseo de ella no diremos quienes son. - Todo el mundo en ese momento parecía buscar a dos personas con algún parecido con Flora. - Las dos pequeñas son nuestras hijas, con lo que se entiende que son nietas de Harry, por lo que podéis suponer de cuanto tiempo adelante venimos, y no son sus nietas más mayores. Podría ahora deciros una lista de mis amigos y compañeros, ya que de seguro muchos son hijos vuestros, pero no voy a hacerlo. Aunque apellidos como Chang, Weasley, Abbot, Thomas, Longbottom, Finnigan o incluso Malfoy, pudieran deciros algo, seguro que no apreciaríais saber demasiado. - Después de la retahíla de apellidos, todo Hogwarts parecía alterado. - No sé que deciros, porque no sé hasta dónde deberíais saber. Puedo deciros que los nuestros son tiempos pacíficos. Que no tenemos ningún problema con Voldemort gracias a muchos de los presentes. Que el trabajo de auror es ahora uno de los más aburridos, aunque siempre hay pequeños temas que tratar. Los mortífagos hace años que desaparecieron, los dementores ya no controlan Azkaban, existe un Ministerio de Magia internacional efectivo y las criaturas mágicas peligrosas están controladas desde hace años. Claro que también tenemos nuestras cosas malas, como el excesivo uso de objetos muggles o las rebeliones de duendes, pero ninguno como por lo que vais a tener que pasar. - James paró. No sabía que decir realmente. Esperaba que alguien lo cortara y le preguntara algo, aunque tampoco sabría que contestar. - Er..., ¿alguien quiere saber algo?

Algunas manos se levantaron tímidas. James señaló una de Ravenclaw.

- Ho... hola, yo... yo quisiera saber... bueno, e... esto es casi una guerra, con... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y todo eso que empezó el año pasado y...

James la ayudó - ¿Quieres saber cómo acabó todo eso? - La chica asintió. - Bueno, empezamos por lo difícil. No creo que pueda contestar. Bueno, yo no estaba. Y creo que no sería bueno que os lo contara. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Por qué no dices nada concreto? - dijo una chica de Ravenclaw - sólo sabemos seguro que eres hijo de Harry Potter, pero apenas nada más. - Hubo muchos murmullos de aprobación a la pregunta.

- Bueno, eso tampoco lo sabríais sino hubiera sido un bocazas. Es que no quiero deciros nada concreto, no quiero que nada os condicione. Si hace años alguien hubiera venido a decirme que me casaría con Flora, tendría hijos, un trabajo como el que tengo y que iba a tener que ver con el fin del levantamiento de los duendes de hace unos años..., bueno, no lo hubiera asimilado bien, creo. - La gente pareció comprender, pero en ese momento se oyó una risa que James odiaba y que hizo temer a Flora lo peor.

- ¡Oh, vamos Potter! No seas exagerado - Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento dando mayor teatralidad a lo que decía - todo el mundo quiere saber su futuro, sobre todo si es bueno. No se lo cree nadie que no puedas hablar por asustarnos. - Algunos Slytherins rieron.

- Señor Malfoy... - Snape parecía dispuesto a reñirle en ese momento, pero James lo paró con un gesto de la mano.

- Déjenle hablar.

- Eso. Pues te digo, Potter, que todos queremos saber. De seguro a tú papá - dijo con mucha sorna - le habrás contado más cosas que a nosotros. Y eso no es justo.

- ¡Je! Mira quien fue a hablar de justicia. - Dijo irónicamente James.

- James, por favor. - Flora trataba de calmar las aguas, pero no parecía conseguirlo.

- Eso, hazle caso a tu mujer y deja de decir tonterías, queremos saber. Quiero saber. - La mirada de los dos asustó en ese momento incluso Harry.

- Señor Malfoy, no creo... - Dumbledore fue detenido por el mismo gesto que hacía unos momentos había detenido a Snape.

- Por favor, déjenle acabar.

- Nos lo debes Potter. Por haber aparecido de golpe. No puedes aparecer por las buenas y dejarnos a medias. ¡A quien le importa la guerra!. Queremos saber de nosotros. Habla.

- ¿Es una orden? - preguntó James serio.

- Puede - contestó Draco serio.

James bajó de donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores mientras que su mujer trataba de pararlo, parecía saber exactamente dónde iba.

- ¡No, James, por favor!

- ¡Déjame, Flora, él quiere saber, pues va a saber! - La chica lo soltó definitivamente y James marchó a toda prisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cogió a Ron de la túnica, lo levantó del asiento sin decir palabra y se dirigió con él hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando estaba enfrente de Draco que aún permanecía de píe, habló - ¡¿Quieres saber tú futuro?!¡Te presento tu futuro!. ¡Te presento al futuro padre de la futura mujer de tu futuro hijo!. ¡Te presento al abuelo de tus nietos!. ¡Te presento tu futuro, una Weasley en la familia!. - Con esto tiró a Ron casi sobre Draco y salió corriendo del comedor, seguido por su mujer con sus hijos. Las caras de todos los presentes no eran nada comparadas con las de Ron y Draco en ese momento.

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Gracias por los review, por cierto.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4

"http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4 Oxigen Land 


	4. Queremos saber

Reviews: (un montón, que emoción). No pongo todos que son muchos: 

Maika Yuugi: Er... no, te me has liado.

Maeda Malfoy: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Yo también pienso que Ron y Hermione están hechos el uno para el otro, pero bueno. 

May Potter: Si los hago más largos tardo más. :S. 

Ginny 132002: :P. ¡Jo! No ha colado lo de Rubio moreno, ¿no? 

Aiko-Shiteru: Bueno, tienen carácter, digo yo. A ver cuando me da tiempo y te lo mando. 

Miyu WG: Gracias :$. 

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 4: Queremos saber

Por las escaleras de Hogwarts, corrían una pareja con unas niñas en los brazos en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. En el Gran Comedor, todos los estudiantes parecían hablar al mismo tiempo, menos Ron y Draco que aun se miraban con odio. Harry decidió que eso no se iba a quedar así. Miró con decisión a Ginny.

- Quiero saber - dijo.

- Sí - Ginny asintió y se levantó detrás de él. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Harry se giró y, mirando a Neville, le dijo. 

- Ven con nosotros. - Neville, les miró curioso pero no hizo preguntas.

- Sí - Se levantó y siguió a los tres amigos mientras se dirigían adonde aun estaba Ron mirando a Draco. Harry no dijo nada, sólo lo giró hacia sí, lo miró a los ojos, y lo empujó hacia la salida. 

- ¿Dónde vamos? - Dijo Ron hablando por fin. 

- Quiero saber - volvió a repetir Harry. 

******************************************************************************************

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERO ES QUE NO PUDE RESISTIRLO MÁS! ¡TÚ LE VISTE, FLORA! ¡ESTABA PROVOCANDO!

Harry y los demás habían llegado al retrato de la entrada de Gryffindor, pero nada más decir la contraseña les llegaron unos gritos. 

- ¡NO, JAMES, DEBISTE AGUANTARLO! ¡YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR ACOSTUMBRADO! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HAS PELEADO CON ÉL O CON SU HIJO?! ¡¿CUÁNTAS?! Creí que habíamos decidido no decir nada, o casi nada. 

Fuera, se agazaparon, estaba claro que no era el mejor momento para entrar y así podrían averiguar algo. Ron y Hermione se arrodillaron en el suelo, mientras Ginny se apoyaba en ellos, y Harry se quedaba un poco doblado sobre ella. Neville, aun sin comprender mucho, se apoyó en Harry y en el muro de entrada. Curiosamente, la señora gorda debía de estar escuchando también, porque no dijo nada. 

- ¡PERO FLORA...! 

- ¡Y DEJA YA DE GRITARME!

- Sí, lo siento. PERO ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN ESE IDIOTA...

- James... 

- Sí 

- Tendrías que aceptarlo ya, su hijo se ha casado con Linny, así que déjalo ya. Todos sabemos que los Malfoy no son gente muy agradable, pero esto ya es ridículo. Ares nunca te ha hecho nada, o casi, todo va en contra de Draco y Circe, entonces, por favor, no digas nada más. Puede que hayas cambiado algo del futuro ahora. 

- Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Pero qué más da!

- ¿Cómo que da igual?

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YA METÍ LA PATA AL PRINCIPIO! ¡NO LO PUEDO CAMBIAR! ¡TODO EL MUNDO YA SABE LO QUE VA A PASAR! ¿ES QUE NO ME HAS MIRADO NUNCA? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOY UN WEASLEY DE LOS PIES A LA CABEZA! ¡EL QUE NO SE HAYA DADO CUENTA HASTA AHORA DE QUE SOY HIJO DE GINNY ES QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE IDIOTA!

Fuera, los cinco chicos que escuchaban se tensaron, pero ninguno se volvió a mirar a Harry o a Ginny. Harry, que tenía apoyada su mano en el hombro de Ginny notó como esta se tensaba más de la cuenta y no pudo evitar apretar su mano contra su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla. Dentro, parecía que el griterío había pasado porque la niña más pequeña estaba llorando.

- Tranquila, Kathleen. Papá ya no va a gritar más, - la mujer, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, levantó la vista hacia su marido, que no paraba de pasear por la sala - ¿verdad? 

- Sí, sí, lo siento. Pero es que todo esto es demasiado, Flora. Me voy a volver loco, y voy a volver loco a todos aquí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta ni siquiera es nuestra sala común! ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? 

- James, ¿tú consideras a tu madre una persona tonta? 

- No. 

- Entonces déjala hacer. Ella sabrá. Si nos ha mandado aquí es por algo. Seguro. 

- Ya lo sé. Pero es que nos podría haber dicho algo. Mis hermanas se parecen más a mis padre, ¿por qué no las mandó a ellas? - Hubo una pausa en la que James pensó un poco en todo. - Mi padre siempre dice que es muy lista, que siempre lo ha sido, quizás si le preguntamos a la Ginny de ahora sabremos porqué hemos venido aquí. 

- No creo que eso sea lo principal, por ahora lo que me preocupa es cómo salir de aquí. - James se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba su esposa y comenzó a acariciar el pelo a su hija Kathleen. 

- Mi padre siempre dice que mi madre tiene la facultad de hacer sentirse bien a las personas que están a su alrededor, que por eso tuvimos una infancia feliz. Que siempre puede contarle todo a mi madre porque es la que mejor le entiende de todo el mundo, mucho más que mi tío o Hermione, que siempre le ha entendido, que siempre ha sabido lo que necesitaba y siempre le ha querido, incluso durante ese tiempo y sucesos tan difíciles que hubo y que, ahora que me doy cuenta, en este tiempo están a punto de suceder. Mi padre quiere mucho a mi madre. Me parece que más de lo que ella le quiere a él, y, sin embargo, ¿los has visto aquí? Apenas se miran o hablan. 

- James 

- ¿Qué? 

- Quizás hayas dado en el clavo, corazón. - Flora se levantó dejando a la niña en el suelo, que enseguida se fue con su hermana. 

- ¿Eh? 

- Piensa en eso, aquí tus padres casi ni se hablan, aunque al menos se conocen, y ¿te has fijado en los míos? Ni siquiera creo que se conozcan. Quizá por eso estamos aquí, quizá ellos se juntaron porque nosotros ya estuvimos aquí. Tiene sentido. 

- No demasiado. 

- Lo tiene. 

- No creo que mi madre sea tan retorcida. 

- Bueno, no sé. 

- Esa me suena a solución muy romántica, ¿no crees? 

- Bueno, pero quizás me haya equivocado al no querer decir los nombres de mis padres. 

- ¡Oh, venga, cielo! No te obsesiones. Seguro que ya se conocerán y se harán novios. Si no tú no estarías aquí. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Además, por lo que he visto tu padre no es que sea... bueno... muy.... 

- Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, James. Es mi padre.

- ¡Hey! Jamás me metería con tu padre, pobre Neville. - dijo mientras se reía y huía del golpe de Flora. 

- ¡James!

Harry notó como Neville se separaba de él y se recostaba sobre la pared cercana. 

- Neville, ¿estás bien? - Neville afirmó con la cabeza. - Por eso quería que vinieras, esto también tiene que ver contigo. - Los otros tres amigos rodearon a Harry. Ginny se acercó a Neville y le puso un mano en el hombro. Harry pudo ver entonces su cara por vez primera en mucho tiempo, le agradó de cierto modo que estuviera un poco roja. 

- Creo que será mejor que entremos - dijo Hermione - antes de que oigamos algo que no queramos oír. - Los demás asintieron. 

Harry entró primero. James y Flora se quedaron helados. Habían hablado mucho y seguramente ellos los habían oído. Flora se volvió a sentar cuando vio entrar también a su padre. 

- ¿Qué habéis oído? - preguntó James. 

- Mucho - contestó Harry. 

- Lo lamento. 

- No, queremos saber. 

- ¿El qué?

- Todo. 

- Harry - dijo Hermione acercándose a él - no creo que sea bueno... - Harry la paró con un gesto de la mano. 

- Hemos oído desde que una tal Linny se casó con el hijo de Malfoy, Ares, hasta ahora mismo. A partir de ahí, explicarnos lo que queráis. - Harry y James se miraron por un momento. James era más alto que Harry, no sólo por la edad, sino que parecía haber sido más alto siempre. Harry pensó que era extraño, pero luego pensó en los Weasley. En Ron y en Percy. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. James sonrió también y dijo. 

- De acuerdo. - Se volvió hacia Flora que no paraba de mirar a Neville igual que éste a ella - Flora, vamos a enseñarles lo que nos dio mi madre antes de venir. - Flora lo miró muy seria. 

- James, ¿estás seguro? 

- Sí. ¿Lo bajas o subo yo? 

- No, deja, ya subo yo. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. 

- Espero saberlo yo también. 

Al poco tiempo, Flora volvió con varias cosas debajo del brazo, Harry reconoció algunas pero no dijo nada. Neville se había sentado en un sillón grande enfrente de la chimenea en cuanto Flora había subido por la escalera. A su lado se había sentado Hermione, tratando de hablar con él, y Ginny se había colocado detrás del sillón con las manos sobre los hombros de Neville, pero hablando poco. 

- Bueno, vamos a ver que nos dio mi madre - dijo James mientras se sentaba y cogía la primera de las cosas. Flora se sentó al lado, justo entre Hermione y él. Ron se sentó en el brazo del sillón, mientras que Harry se quedó de píe detrás del sillón apoyado sobre el respaldo, igual que Ginny. Quizá tuviera miedo de acercarse demasiado. 

- ¿Qué es? - habló por primera vez Neville. 

- Un colgante - habló Ginny - mío. - James asintió mientras lo enseñaba a todos. Era de plata y tenía forma de corazón. Después de examinarlo todos volvieron a mirar a Ginny. - Me lo dio mi madre, me dijo que era para la primera vez que me enamorara - dijo poniéndose roja. 

- ¿Lo tienes aquí? - Preguntó Harry. 

- Sí, - dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos, - está arriba. 

- Entonces sabrás cómo abrirlo, porque esto nos lo dio mi madre en el último momento y no sé cómo se abre. - dijo James mientras se lo daba. Ginny lo miró un poco, sacó la varita y dijo un simple _Alohomora Harry_. El corazón se abrió en dos partes. A pesar de estar pasando una vergüenza enorme por decir delante de todo el mundo la contraseña que había puesto, se lo dio a James de nuevo, así que todos se pegaron a él para verlo. 

- Vaya, así que era así de fácil. - James lo miraba curioso. Ahora se veían dos fotografías en dos corazones. En la de la izquierda, un Harry adulto sonreía abarcando con sus brazos a sus cuatro hijos, por aquel entonces pequeños, mientras sonreían y saludaban. En la de la derecha, los señores Weasley y los seis hermanos de Ginny sonreían en su versión pequeña. Ginny no pudo evitar fijarse en algo mientras los demás veían con ojos tiernos las fotos. 

- ¡Harry! ¡No tienes la cicatriz! 

- ¿Qué? 

- ¡En la foto, mira la foto! - Todos se apresuraron a mirarla de nuevo, menos James y Flora. Cuando los demás hubieron comprobado que era cierto los miraron. 

- Yo he sólo he visto tu cicatriz en fotos. Nunca he llegado a conocerla. - Harry lo miró sin creérselo. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- No lo sé. Simplemente desapareció. 

La atención de todos se volvió de nuevo sobre las fotografías. James pareció darse cuenta de algo en ese momento. Alargó la mano izquierda en la cual tenía el colgante, sacó su varita y dijo. 

- _Mostrare imago_ - Acto seguido las fotografías tomaron cuerpo, se proyectaron encima de su correspondiente parte del corazón y aparecieron como dos imágenes en 3D. Ahora, no eran sólo las caras lo que podían ver, sino el cuerpo entero. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no conocían ese hechizo. 

- Es un hechizo relativamente nuevo que se hace sobre los carretes. Luego se desbloquea con este otro hechizo y se puede ver así - aclaró Flora. Ginny no pudo evitar comparar las dos fotografías. Mientras que la de su familia parecía de dentro de poco, la otra era de muchos años más adelante, mientras que la de sus hermanos todos eran pelirrojos, en la otra sólo James lo era, pero, sobre todo, mientras que la de Weasley parecía la foto de una familia pobre, como siempre había sido, la de Potter parecía la foto de una familia rica. 

Harry también pareció notarlo porque miró un poco a Ron y a Ginny por si lo habían visto. Si Ron lo había visto no pareció darle mayor importancia, porque en ese momento criticaba con Hermione la cara de sus hermanos. Pero Ginny sí. Había bajado la mirada y se había entristecido. Harry, en ese momento, siguió su instinto, se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo. Ginny levantó el rostro sorprendida. 

- Parece que no nos van a ir mal las cosas, ¿no? - Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Realmente no esperaba respuesta, sólo quería decirla que a él le daba igual las diferencias que hubiera ahora de dinero. Tanto él como ella sabían que el dinero que tenía en ese momento Harry en Grinngots era más del que los Weasley habían tenido en toda su vida y que Harry estaría encantado de compartirlo con ellos en el momento en el que se lo pidieran. 

- Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa. - James trataba de cerrar el broche pero Ginny se lo impidió. 

- ¡Espera! - Todos la miraron - Bueno, es que quiero saber cuándo son esas fotos. 

- Pues... en la primera creo que teníaunos ocho años, por lo que Lily - dijo señalando a la chica que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, la más alta - tendría unos catorce, Kjaila - señaló a la otra chica mayor que estaba a la derecha de Harry - unos once y Joanne - señaló a la más pequeña de los cuatro, que estaba al lado de James delante de Harry - unos seis. Y la otra no lo sé. Parece de por ahora. 

- ¿Pasamos a lo siguiente? - Preguntó Flora con una caja medianamente grande en los brazos. 

Todos asintieron. 

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Creo que seguiré este capítulo pronto porque me he quedado a medias de lo que quería contar. 

Gracias por los review, por cierto. 

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4 

"http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4 Oxigen Land 


	5. La familia de Ron

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 5: La familia de Ron. 

James cogió la caja y la abrió, si por fuera no parecía gran cosa, por dentro tampoco era nada especial. Parecía que sólo había un reloj y una foto que se veía antigua en un marco dentro. James sacó las dos cosas. Las dejó encima de la mesa y cogió primero la foto. Miró a Flora sin comprender y se la enseñó. 

- ¿Esto que hace aquí? - Flora cogió la foto y la observó por un rato. Luego se la devolvió con cara rara. 

- No sé, ni siquiera sé cómo la tenía tu madre. Parece que hay más gente metida en esto. La foto es de hace mucho. - Mientras James trataba de encontrarle un significado, Ron que estaba a su lado se fijó en la foto. En ella dos niñas rubias saludaban a la cámara, una parecía mucho más mayor que la otra. Y la pequeña le era extrañamente familiar. 

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó. 

- Somos mi hermana y yo de pequeña. Pero no sé porqué está la foto ahí, ya te digo que... - no pudo terminar ya que todos se movieron hacia James para poder verla mejor y la aplastaron un poco. 

- ¡Wow! Tu hermana es la mayor, ¿no?. Es muy guapa. - Dijo Harry. 

- Sí, - contestó Flora empujando a Hermione de encima suyo - se llama Ismene, tiene seis años más que yo, así que en esa foto debía de tener como diecisiete o así. 

- Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Estaba en Gryffindor con ella. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts era la más guapa. - James le pasó la foto a su mujer. Ésta se la pasó a Neville que la devoraba con la mirada. 

- Las dos sois rubias - dijo finalmente. 

- Sí, siempre.

- Yo soy moreno. 

- Somos rubias como mi madre. 

- Tu hermana estuvo en Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿Y tú? 

- En Hufflepuff. 

- ¿Otra oveja negra? - preguntó Ron. Flora le miró ofendida. 

- Mi madre también estuvo en Hufflepuf. 

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - Preguntó Neville tratando de contener el nerviosismo. 

- No tientes tu suerte, papá. - Dijo Flora mientras le quitaba la foto, la dejaba encima de la mesa y le daba el reloj a James. Todos se rieron menos Flora y Neville que estaba rojo. Poco después habló por fin. 

- ¿Solo dos hijas?

- Sí, nada más. - Flora no hubiera sabido describir en ese momento la cara de su padre, si de decepción o de asimilación, así que se decidió a hablar. - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Cuatro hijos como Harry o seis hijos como Ron? - Neville la miró sorprendida. 

- ¡¿Seis?! - Ron se puso rojo en ese momento. - ¡Vaya! 

- Bueno, todos los Weasleys han hecho lo mismo que sus padres, de hecho Hogwarts parece una invasión de Weasleys. 

- No exageres, cariño. - Trató de suavizar la cosa James. 

- No exagero. Ginny cuatro, Ron seis, Fred cinco, George cuatro, Percy, bueno, Percy sólo uno, y Bill y Charlie dos cada uno. Sois un montón. No había casi ningún curso sin un Weasley. Er... - Flora decidió callarse en ese momento, la cara de los cinco chicos era un poema, todos con los ojos abiertos y sin creérselo. - y eso. - Terminó Flora. 

- Bueno, - dijo Ron - al menos yo me llevo el récord. - Todos comenzaron a reír ante la ocurrencia. 

James decidió pasar al reloj que también había dentro de la caja. Era un reloj de pulsera, y las agujas terminaban en pequeñas fotografías. El reloj era bastante grande, pero se veían mal las imágenes. Había siete fotografías. Tan pequeñas que casi no se distinguían. En vez de horas, en el reloj estaban escritos diferentes sitios. Casa, colegio/trabajo, con la familia, en camino, desconocido, en peligro. Seis agujas de diferentes alturas, menos dos que eran iguales, apuntaban a _desconocido_, la otra apuntaba a _colegio_. 

- Esto es un reloj como el de La Madriguera pero en pequeño. Dice dónde está cada miembro de la familia. En este caso, como pertenece a mi tío Ron, está la de su familia. Lo que no sé es cómo se lo pudo quitar mi madre. 

- ¿Mío? - Dijo Ron mientras lo cogía. - Wow, parece caro.

- Bueno, - dijo James - no es que te vayan muy mal las cosas como para no comprarlo. - Le quitó de nuevo el reloj de las manos. - Como no se ven bien las fotos, si os parece bien, voy a hacer el mismo hechizo de antes y así podemos verlas enteras que creo que es lo que os interesa, ¿no? - casi todos asintieron así que James hizo el mismo hechizo - _mostrare imago_. 

Todos se acercaron un poco más a James para poder verlas. El grupo de seis parecía ahora pelearse porque se les viera a cada uno. La otra imagen, apartada del resto, parecía reñirles.

- James, mejor si los sacas de uno en uno, ¿no? - dijo Flora.

- Sí, mejor. - volvió a meter a todos en sus marcos y sacó los dos primeros, las agujas más largas que tenían el mismo tamaño. - Estos son Harry y Jonhe - Los dos chicos de las fotografías saludaban rápidamente. - Son mellizos, así que no se parecen en nada. - Todos miraron más detenidamente las dos imágenes. Las dos parecían altas y delgadas. Una tenía el pelo rizado y pelirrojo muy claro, corto, tenía una gran sonrisa y saludaba a todos. Vestía una túnica larga verde abierta con ribetes dorados. La figura que estaba a su lado tenía el pelo liso y rubio, con un tono pelirrojo, también corto, con pecas, y también sonreía a todos saludando. Su aspecto era extraño ya que sobre una túnica verde sin abrir llevaba un jersey marrón de cuello alto muggle. 

- ¡Que raro es éste! ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Ginny. 

- Es Jonhe. Bueno, a veces visten como muggles, es normal cuando su madre es hija de muggles. - Todos parecieron meditar, pero Neville notó como Hermione dio un pequeño respingo al lado suyo.

- El otro, supongo, es Harry. - Dijo el propio Harry, mirando a su ahijado, que, extrañamente, parecía tener los mismos desordenados pelos que él. 

- Sí, - contestó Flora - pero estas fotos son actuales, o de hace poco. Por eso parecen ya mayores. 

- Sí, mi tío debe de ir cambiándolas poco a poco. Harry es tu ahijado, Harry, y Jonhe es ahijado de Dumbledore. 

- ¡¿De Dumbledore?! - Dijeron todos excepto James y Flora al tiempo. 

- Sí, - contestó Flora - ¿por qué les sorprende tanto?

- Bueno, no es que alguna vez pensara en tener a mi director como padrino de mi hijo, la verdad. - Ron parecía meditar la situación mientras trataba de ver mejor las imágenes. 

- Quien sabe las de cosas que os van a pasar para tomar esa decisión - Reflexionó James mientras metía de nuevo a Harry y Jonhe en sus marcos. 

- Ahora, se supone que vosotros lo sabéis, James. - Hermione habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

- Hermione, falta aún mucho para que yo nazca. No sé todo lo que pasó. Sé que pasaron cosas terribles, pero también sé que todos las superasteis porque estáis en el futuro. 

Los cinco reflexionaron un momento mientras James sacaba la siguiente figura de su marco. 

- ¿Tan grave fue? - dijo por fin Hermione. 

- Ahora lo estudiamos en los libros de historia. - Hermione lo miró asustada, si salía en los libros debía ser verdaderamente importante. Flora pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione, lo que tranquilizó a la chica. Ginny apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Todo parecía que no había hecho más que empezar. A esas alturas, Voldemort tenía más poder y todos le temían. Nadie negaba ya su vuelta, y todos volvían a temer su nombre. Harry y todos los que le rodeaban vivían en constante peligro. Ya había sido atacado varias veces y todo Hogwarts tenía una protección extra. La familia Weasley y la Granger tenían protección extra también. Toda seguridad era poca, y los hechizos en contra de las artes oscuras se multiplicaban cada día a la vez que aumentaban las maldiciones.

Neville también se acerco a Hermione y la miró con preocupación, sin decir nada. Incluso Ron parecía más abatido ahora. Harry no sabía que podía decir para mejorar las cosas. Sus amigos estaban tristes y su hijo y su esposa no se atrevían a decir nada. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny. Todos tenían una expresión parecida. Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny, que aún conservaba su cabeza sobre la de Hermione. Sabía que iba a ser duro, toda la época que se les avecinaba, pero si él iba a acabar casado con Ginny y con cuatro hijos, ¿no iba a merecer la pena? ¿por qué estaban sus amigos tan deprimidos? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no habían dicho nada de Hermione, o de los demás. Sólo de él, de Ron, de Ginny, de Neville y de Draco. Entendió entonces la desazón de los demás. Que ellos estuvieran vivos no quiere decir que los demás lo estuvieran. Ni que todo fuera tan bello como James parecía ponerlo. Volvió a fijar la vista en Ginny que en ese momento giraba la cabeza para apoyar su mejilla contra el pelo de Hermione. Viendo su dulce cara triste comprendió muchas cosas que hasta entonces creyó no comprender. Todo su mundo se vendría abajo si les pasaba algo a ellos. Se acercó a Ginny y puso una mano en su espalda, donde llegaba el pelo, ella levantó la cara para verle sorprendida. Harry se acercó más y la abrazó. Era un abrazo de verdad, no como el de ayer que fue por casualidad. Este lo estaba dando Harry porque que quería, y era la primera vez que Harry recordaba dar un abrazo a alguien. Ginny se agarró fuertemente a Harry y comenzó a sollozar apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

James miraba disimuladamente a sus padres mientras una especie de melancolía le invadía. Volvió su cara y miró de nuevo el reloj. Una tercera fotografía, de un hombre, igual de alta y delgada que las demás, pero esta vez moreno y con el pelo corto, les miraba curiosos. Llevaba una túnica verde oscura con un cuello blanco y un cinturón doble marrón. Parecía sorprendido de la situación.

- Sigamos - habló James - parece que aquí quieren continuar. - La imagen ahora sonreía y saludaba a todos. Hermione pareció despertar. 

- ¡Wow! ¿Este quien es? 

- Es Marem. La oveja negra de la familia. - James comenzó a reírse en cuanto a su ocurrencia. Sin embargo Ron lo miraba enfadado. 

- ¿Por qué oveja negra? 

- Bueno, todo el mundo se extrañó de que no fuera a Slytherin cuando entró en Hogwarts. - Los cinco amigos se miraron sorprendidos - y digamos que durante toda la vida os estará dando sorpresas. - Ron lo miraba curioso - Y no sólo vas a tener una hija que vaya a tener algo que ver con un Malfoy. - Ron en ese momento pareció recordar lo sucedido antes en el comedor y se enfadó de nuevo. - Draco tiene tres hijos, dos hijas y un hijo, el pequeño. La mayor, Aracne, es pelirroja, cuiriosamente, la segunda, Circe, morena, como su madre, y luego Ares, rubio, como su padre, y se parece mucho a él, la verdad, tiene mi edad. 

- Pues el chico está muy bueno - dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos. 

- ¡¿Cómo?! - a Ron se le había pasado se enfado de golpe. 

- Que... es muy mono, ¿no? - Hermione miró a Ginny en busca de ayuda. Ésta había soltado ya a Harry y se había apoyado de nuevo en el sillón, con Harry muy cerca de ella con un brazo por encima de su espalda. 

- Sí, está muy bien. Pero no puedo opinar, es mi sobrino.

- Bueno, ya vale las dos - cortó Ron - a ver, el siguiente. -. James miró divertido a Ron pero hizo lo que le pedía. Metió esa imagen y sacó otra imagen. La siguiente imagen era otro hombre, éste de nuevo era pelirrojo claro tirando a rubio, con el pelo rizado pero largo, llevaba una túnica abierta roja con ribetes dorados debajo llevaba otra túnica blanca. Todo lo llevaba atado con un extraño cordón. Les miraba y sonreía con unos dientes enormes. Era extrañamente similar al primero de los chicos. 

- Éste es Nerios. Se parece mucho a Harry, ¿verdad?. - Todos se acercaron para comprobarlo. 

- ¡Qué túnica más rara! - dijo Ginny mirando el conjunto. 

- Última moda, como ya os he dicho las fotos son de hace poco. 

- ¿Los cuatro chicos van seguidos? - preguntó curiosa Hermione. 

- Sí, ahora vienen las dos niñas. - James guardó la imagen e hizo salir a la quinta. Una mujer pelirroja oscuro les saludaba sonriente mientras miraba a todos. Llevaba el pelo cortado a capas, la parte más larga no le alcanzaba los hombros. Iba vestida con una túnica roja y encima llevaba una túnica abierta azul transparente. También se la veía alta y delgada. - Ésta es Linny. - Automáticamente todos miraron a Ron. Éste se acercó aún más a ver la imagen. Ése era el nombre que James había dicho que era la hija que se iba a casar con el hijo Malfoy. Nunca se había imaginado demasiado a sus hijos, pero tampoco había pensado que pudiera ser así. Apartó la mirada un poco resentido. 

- Pues no parece mala chica. 

- No, Ron, no lo es. Es muy dulce, menos cuando se enfada, porque tiene mucho carácter, el mismo que su madre. Yo siempre he estado con ella porque tenemos la misma edad. Y, a pesar de estar en casas diferentes, siempre hemos estado juntos. 

- Por eso a James le fastidió tanto que saliera con un Malfoy. - Dijo Flora mientras le sacaba la lengua. 

- Bueno, dejemos ya el tema. A ver, preséntame a mi última hija. - James volvió de nuevo a guardar la imagen y a sacar la siguiente. Una mujer alta, más ancha que la anterior, les miraba con expresión divertida. Tenía el pelo castaño, casi pelirrojo y muy largo. También llevaba un túnica de color rojo, pero encima llevaba una chaqueta muggle atada de color azul. 

- Es muy guapa también. - Hermione trataba de quitarle peso a lo que había dicho antes. Ron la miró y sonrió afirmativamente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. 

- Sí, no parece hija de mi hermano. - Ginny hizo que con ese comentario todos se rieran. 

- Sí, Sziara de pequeña no era gran cosa, pero de repente creció y se puso muy guapa. Ahora la tenemos que alejar de los chicos, para buscarle uno bueno. - Ron miró a James con cara aprobatoria, mientras Harry lo miraba con preocupación. Parecía que James había sacado más de los Weasley de lo que él hubiera querido. Mientras tanto James había guardado la imagen e inspiró profundamente a continuación. Miró después a su mujer para buscar aprobación. Ésta asintió, aunque no muy convencida. 

- ¿Vais a enseñarnos la que queda? - dijo Hermione casi en un susurro. 

- Sí - contestó James - si mi madre me lo ha dado es porque quiere que lo veáis entero, lo siento. 

- Espera, espera - Ron acababa de caer lo que eso significaba - ¿cuál es la que queda? 

- La de tu mujer. _Mostrare imago_. - Una mujer adulta, que debía pasar los sesenta los miraba sorprendida y asustada, pero parecía al mismo tiempo feliz y terminó por saludarlos a todos. Llevaba una túnica larga azul, con un chaqueta también azul, no sabían si muggle o no, a la que se agarraba tratando de taparse como si tuviera frío. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una media coleta, de la que el pelo parecía querer escapar. 

Ron arrebató a James el reloj y se lo acercó aún más. Mientras Hermione se hundía en su asiento. Neville tocó su brazo como pidiendo que reaccionara mientras miraba a su hija que le devolvía la mirada. Ginny no podía abrir más los ojos, mientras se incorporaba un poco del respaldo del sillón. Harry simplemente se acercó un poco más a ella mientras decía 

- ¡Vaya! Parece que todo lo que quería se está haciendo hoy realidad. - Todos le oyeron, pero salvo Ginny, que se dio la vuelta y le miró sorprendida, mientras él sonreía, nadie hizo o dijo nada. Y es que a esas alturas ninguno podía negar que aquella imagen, a pesar de los años que se veían en ella, era Hermione. 

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Gracias por los review, por cierto.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4

"http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4 Oxigen Land 


	6. Fotografías

Un gran giratiempo  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6: Fotografías  
  
  
  
Ron levantó por fin la mirada del reloj y se lo devolvió a James mientras miraba para otra parte, evitando la mirada de los demás. James lo volvió a meter en la caja y la cerró, la dejó encima de la mesa y cogió un libro grande sin decir nada.   
  
Harry y Ginny parecían los únicos dispuestos a seguir investigando sobre su futuro, los únicos que parecían no estar tan sorprendidos como los demás por la noticia. Harry sonrió a Ginny cuando ésta se volvió a verlo, pero después ésta se había girado sonrojada. Harry seguía detrás de ella, muy cerca.   
  
- Bueno, esto es lo siguiente. ¿Alguien lo reconoce? - James intentaba romper el hielo, porque él sabía bien de quien era ese libro.   
  
- Sí, es el álbum de fotos que me regaló Hagrid en mi primer año. Pero parece estar mucho más gordo. - Contestó Harry.   
  
- Sí, bueno, claro, has seguido poniendo muchas fotos, claro. A ver, vamos a pasar todas las de tus padres. Humm. Por aquí. - Dijo abriendo por lo que parecían ser fotos de la época de Harry. - Bueno, estás son más antiguas, ¿no?. - Los demás observaron las fotografías. Parecían ser de los primeros años de Harry en Hogwarts, había varias de quidittch, algunas en el Gran Comedor. Harry recordaba que la gran mayoría las había hecho Colin. - Pasemos más adelante. - Siguieron pasando más rápido. Aparecieron entonces fotos de lo que debían ser los últimos años en Hogwarts, varias más de quidditch, alguna en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines. Eran fotos sobre todo de Ron y Hermione, parecía que era Harry el que las tiraba. Había también alguna de él y Ginny. También de los demás, de Neville, de Seamus, de Dean, de las chicas, los profesores, Hagrid, Sirius, .... Una llamó especialmente la atención de todos, salían vestidos de gala, Harry y Ginny abrazados y riendo, a su lado Ron que rodeaba con su brazo a una Hermione con expresión triste igual que Ron. En una primera fila delante de ellos aparecían agachados Dean y Seamus bromeando, mientras Lavander y Parvati los miraban enfadadas. Neville, a medio camino de agacharse, no dejaba de mirar algo que parecía estar fuera de la foto, nervioso. Parecía ser el baile antes de la graduación.   
  
- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado? Habéis salido todos disparados. Malfoy ha montado tal escándalo que los profesores han tenido que llevárselo. Ahora seguían los de Slytherin molestando. - Seamus acababa de entrar en la sala común seguido de los demás Gryffindors de su curso. Parecían ser lo únicos que se habían atrevido a subir. - ¿Qué miráis?.   
  
- Venid los cuatro aquí, esto también os incumbe. - Harry les hacía señas de que se acercaran sin casi mirarlos. Los cuatro se acercaron y se pusieron alrededor de los que ya estaban. - Es un álbum de fotos que tengo arriba, pero ampliado, claro. Lo ha traído James. Ésta parece la foto de la graduación. - Dijo señalando a la foto de antes.   
  
- ¡Vaya!. Estamos todos. ¡Je! Que pintas tiene Dean. - Seamus miraba la foto cerca de James, pero Dean, que estaba al lado de Ron llegó a darle un manotazo.   
  
- Estamos todos... - repitió Lavander. - eso significa....  
  
- ...que todos hemos llegado a séptimo. Todos hemos sobrevivido. - Terminó Parvati. Los demás parecían compartir esa inseguridad sobre su futuro desde que el año pasado Voldemort matara a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts antes de empezar el curso. Desde quinto curso, las cosas no habían sido muy seguras para el mundo mágico. Todos los dementores se habían puesto del lado de Voldemort, y varios de los gigantes también, incluso había algunos que aseguraban que tenía dragones, aunque esto la mayoría de la gente no lo creía. Nadie sabía si iban a ser los próximos. Todo era peligroso y por lo tanto todo era controlado, todo cerca de Harry era el doble de seguro si esto era posible, pero todos sabían que esa protección podía fallar, como ya había pasado antes.   
  
- Tú debes de ser Parvati, ¿no? - Preguntó James mirándolos por primera vez desde que habían llegado.   
  
- Sí, ¿me... me conoces?   
  
James sonrió entendiendo su miedo - Claro, eras mi vecina cuando yo era pequeño. Éramos de los pocos magos que había por la zona, así que siempre estábamos juntos tu hijo y yo. Cuando yo me mudé con Flora, es curioso pero él también estaba cerca.   
  
- ¿Un... un hijo? -   
  
- Sí. Lo que recuerdo muy bien eran las galletas que hacías, ¡hum! Que ricas.   
  
- Gra... gracias. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar, pero no sé hacer galletas.   
  
- ¿Tú cocinando? - Dean ponía cara rara. Parvati lo miró ofendida y le dio en el hombro.   
  
- Y muy bien. - Terminó James. Luego miró a los demás. - Tú eres Dean, ¿no? - éste afirmó. - Y tú Lavander y tú Seamus. - Estos dos afirmaron también. - Es raro veros a todos tan jóvenes.   
  
- Más raro es para nosotros verte y que nos cuentes todo esto. - Contestó Lavander.   
  
- Sí, - afirmó Seamus - porque por ejemplo, ¿cuántos hijos voy a tener yo? Seguro que serán magos.   
  
- Dos, y serán brujas, bueno, son. -   
  
- Dos chicas ¿Las conoces bien?  
  
- Sí, bueno, - miró un momento a Flora buscando aprobación. - Tú eres mi jefe en última instancia, y, durante un tiempo que corté con Flora, estuve saliendo con la pequeña, que tiene más o menos mi edad. Pero ya me he olvidado de ella completamente - agregó mirando a Flora suplicante. Los demás la miraban divertidos por el rostro enfadado de la chica.   
  
- Yo no he dicho nada.   
  
- Ya, pero lo pensabas, te conozco.   
  
- Oye, ¿y yo? - Preguntó Lavander. - ¿Voy a tener hijos o no? ¿En qué voy a trabajar?  
  
- Bueno, dos hijas, y la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿A qué se dedica Lavander?. - Dijo James mirando a Flora.   
  
- No lo sé. - Dijo Flora que aún parecía molesta.   
  
- ¿Y yo?. - Preguntó Seamus. - ¿Cómo es que soy tu jefe?   
  
- Er... , eso es secreto. - Dijo James volviendo su atención al álbum de fotografías.   
  
- Aun no me has dicho a mí cuantos hijos voy a tener. - Dijo Dean algo tímido.   
  
- Uno, - agregó James sin levantar la cabeza, - un chico.   
  
- ¿Y vosotros, chicos? - Dijo Dean mirando a los demás.   
  
- Bueno, ya se lo hemos preguntado antes, yo dos, dos chicas, una de ellas es Flora. - Dijo Neville mientras señalaba con su mano a su hija.   
  
Los cuatro les miraron sorprendidos.   
  
- Yo cuatro. - Dijo Harry contento mientras Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander abrían los ojos.   
  
- Sí, tengo tres hermanas, dos mayores y una pequeña. - Dijo James orgulloso.   
  
- Yo cuatro. - Dijo Ginny en una voz no muy alta.   
  
- Yo seis. - Dijo Ron más seguro de sí mismo. Los otros cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego parecían esperar que hablase Hermione.   
  
- Yo... yo seis. - Dijo. Harry, Ginny, James, Neville y Flora parecieron alegrarse de que por fin pareciera aceptarlo, ya que no había dicho nada desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo más que Ron. Los otros cuatro parecían empezar a atar cabos.   
  
- Pero... - dijo finalmente Seamus, - si tú tienes cuatro y tú también, - dijo señalando a Harry y a Ginny, - y tú tienes seis y tú también... - señalando a Ron y Hermione - eso significa que....  
  
- Pasemos a otra foto. - Dijo James cortando a Seamus y pasando hojas del álbum rápidamente. - Estas son de un poco más adelante. En la Madriguera. Er... a lo mejor no.... - James se dio cuenta de que podía no ser buena idea el que vieran esas fotos, pero ya parecía que todos las habían visto, así que da igual. En la página de la izquierda, arriba, una fotografía mostraba a un Harry y a una Ginny algo más mayores que ahora, fuera de la Madriguera, ella tenía las gafas de Harry en la mano y él parecía querer cogerlas, pero luego parecía que se olvidaba de ellas y cogía a Ginny en brazos alzándola. La siguiente era de los gemelos, cada uno con una chica a un lado, una era Angelina y la otra Alicia, y todos felices parecían querer entrar en la foto. En la de más abajo, estaban Ron y Hermione que parecían haber sido pillados sin saberlo al menos en un principio, ya que Hermione estaba acariciando la cara de Ron tan cerca, que parecieran a punto de besarse, Ron parecía cerrar los ojos ante la caricia de Hermione, luego parecían ver que estaban haciéndoles una foto y se volvían más retraídos. James notó que Ron se movía incómodo a su lado, y supuso que Hermione estaba igual. En la página de la derecha, arriba, una foto en el callejón Diagon, mostraba a Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron, con unos veinte años. Intentando posar serios para la foto, pero sin conseguirlo. Detrás, pudieron distinguir parte de un cartel: "Encantamientos Weasley, casa de invención fundada en 19.." No se veía el año ya que salía de la foto.   
  
- Ginny, ¿has visto el cartel? - Dijo Ron señalándolo.   
  
- Sí, parece que la tienda va a ser ampliada. - Los cuatro recién llegados la miraban expectantes. - Bueno, este curso mis hermanos han conseguido un pequeño local en el Callejón Diagon, van a hacer allí la tienda, pero por ahora no hay nada. No saben cuando van a poder abrirla o si podrán. Tal y como están las cosas.   
  
La siguiente foto estaba más centrada y tenía un comentario debajo, que debía de estar escrito por el propio Harry. La foto mostraba a una Ginny de unos veintipocos años, de nuevo delante de la Madriguera, se la veía casi el cuerpo entero. Ella parecía posar tímida pero feliz, bailaba un poco y se movía. Su pelo rojo le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, y se movía suavemente con los movimientos de la chica. Llevaba una túnica amarilla, sobre otra más fina blanca. Harry pensó que estaba preciosa en esa foto, y, por las expresiones de los demás, no debía ser el único que lo pensaba. De repente Ginny se incorporó del respaldo del sofá en el que estaba de nuevo apoyada y se alejó un poco del sofá, totalmente roja, aunque Harry no podía verle la cara. Éste se extrañó.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
- ¿No has leído lo que pone debajo? - Dijo Hermione medio riéndose.   
  
- No - Harry entonces la leyó: Nota: Recordar en cuanto pueda pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo. ¿A qué está guapa?. Vaya, parece que vuelvo a tener quince años y no me atrevo a hablar con ella, llevo ya un montón de tiempo para pedírselo. Soy tonto. Harry enrojeció a más no poder también y se alejó del sofá hacia el otro lado de Ginny, con la mano en la boca. Los demás al verlos así se rieron. No ya sólo por la declaración que estaba escrita, sino porque el mismo Harry reconocía que con quince años, es decir, el año pasado, ya le gustaba Ginny. Mientras los demás parecían reírse a más no poder, Harry sacó valor de no sabía muy bien donde y miró hacia Ginny. Ésta aun estaba dada la vuelta, y parecía no querer girarse.  
  
En ese momento, el cuadro volvió a abrirse y el resto de Gryffindors parecía querer entrar al mismo tiempo. Cuando vieron quienes eran los que estaban dentro se pararon. Colin, que iba a la cabeza, miró a Ginny preocupado y se acercó a ella.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo mientras cogía a Ginny por el hombro. Ginny lo miró confusa, aún seguía roja y sin mirar a Harry. Éste sin embargo pareció reaccionar de pronto, se acercó a Ginny y pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros la alejó de Colin, de nuevo hacia el respaldo del sillón.   
  
- Nada, nada. Sigue con las fotos, James. - Éste hizo caso y comenzó a pasar más hojas, seleccionando cual enseñar, mientras que el resto de Gryffindors se apelotonaba por ver lo que estaba pasando. James abrió finalmente el álbum un poco más adelante. En la primera, un Sirius y un Remus más mayores, reían delante de una casa parecida a la Madriguera pero más pequeña. Algunos Gryffindors soltaron un pequeño grito cuando vieron a Sirius, pero como no Harry ni los demás dijeron nada, decidieron guardar silencio. En la de abajo, delante de la misma casa, Percy y Penelope sonreían felices con una niña pequeña en los brazos. En la última de esa página un gran grupo de gente estaban en el salón de una casa, parecía una fiesta. Todos estaban felices y reían. Muchos se reconocieron. Allí estaban las gemelas Patil, Lavander, Seamus y Dean hablaban casi en el centro, Dumblendore y McGonagall aparecían al fondo, Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban a un lado de la foto, cerca de la cámara, también se veía a Neville con algunos chicos y chicas también Gryffindors más pequeños, a Cho Chang, Susan Bones, .... Parecían ser demasiada gente para ese salón.   
  
En la siguiente página, podía verse una fotografía del Ministerio por fuera, con bastante gente paseando por los jardines o corriendo porque llegaran tarde. Algunos se reconocieron en la foto porque las empezaron a comentar. La siguiente mostraba el Caldero Chorreante, allí, un gran grupo, formado por Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, dos chicos de tercero y otras dos chicas de cuarto. Todos parecían querer saber que unía a ese extraño grupo juntos y felices cuando ahora no se conocían, pero James tampoco parecía saberlo. En la última foto, Ron y Hermione, vestidos de forma muy lujosa, bailaban pegados mientras otras parejas pasaban cerca, parecía ser un baile en un sitio importante, porque todo parecía muy lujoso.   
  
James volvió a pasar hojas viendo cual abrir, pasaba las páginas rápido. Pero de pronto, Harry las paró y volvió para atrás a una foto en especial que había visto de pasada. En cuanto James vio porque lo paraba su padre, la tapó con una mano y alargó la otra para coger dos libros de encima de la mesa.   
  
- Tomad, supongo que esto es para que lo vea el resto, porque éste álbum es familiar. - James dio dos libros a dos de los chicos que les rodeaban, que los cogieron curiosos y marcharon a otra parte de la sala común a verlos. Uno era el anuario del ministerio, otro un libro de fotografías sobre Hogwarts que no parecía haber sido hecho por un profesional, seguramente ése era de los pocos que existían. Quedaron sólo los de quinto curso con James y Flora.   
  
James levantó lentamente la mano, no aún muy seguro de que tuviera que enseñar eso. Cuando levantó la mano, todos entendieron porque y Harry confirmó lo que había visto de pasada. Un Harry y una Ginny de ventipocos años se besaban apasionadamente en un primer plano. Harry intentaba tapar con una mano la cámara mientras con la otra agarraba fuertemente a Ginny, que tenía de nuevo las gafas en una mano, mientras que con la otra se agarraba con fuerza al cuello de Harry.   
  
Harry, que aun mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny, no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero notaba la tensión de Ginny, y suponía que ésta notaba la suya.   
  
- Er... creo que vamos a ver si salimos en esos libros. - Dijo Seamus mientras se levantaba. Dean, Lavander y Parvati le siguieron.   
  
- Mirad, éstas ya son de cuando nacimos nosotros. - Todos se acercaron a ver las fotografías que mostraba James. En la primera, una sonriente Ginny y de apariencia cansada, sujetaba a un bebé entre sus brazos, en la cama. Harry, con una expresión extraña, como si no supiera muy bien que hacer, rodeaba a Ginny con su brazo, mirando de vez en cuando al bebé. - Ésta es Lily, el mismo día que nació. - Efectivamente, debajo ponía otra nota. Nota: Lilian Molly Potter. El mismo día en el que nació. No hay nadie más bonito que ella. Y eso que Ginny creía que no podíamos tener hijos. Recordar comprarle una escoba de juguete a Lily y un buen libro a Ginny en cuanto salgan del hospital.   
  
- ¡Vaya, Harry! - reía Ron - ¡Que padrazo! Al menos dejo a mi hermana en buenas manos. - Harry ya estaba rojo, pero después de eso parecía que su cara iba a bullir en cualquier momento. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Ginny no parecía tan afectada, así que fue ella la que se acercó más a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo sin casi mirarle a la cara, mientras volvían la atención a las fotografías.   
  
- ¿Por qué creía Ginny que no podían tener hijos? - preguntó Hermione.   
  
- Mi tío y mi padre se casaron sólo con un año de diferencia, pero mi hermana que es la mayor vino mucho después que los vuestros. Por lo visto mi madre estaba muy preocupada. Al final, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo.   
  
- Pero yo sigo ganando. - Dijo Ron, provocando las risas de los demás.   
  
En la segunda y la tercera, había varios Weasleys con el bebé. En la siguiente página, sólo había una foto. Lily, con cerca de un año, sentada en el suelo, sonriendo. Tenía el pelo muy negro y tan desordenado como Harry, y unos ojos verdes también como los suyos. Realmente James tenía razón, era igual a Harry. Debajo ponía otra nota: Nota: mi niña.   
  
James pasó unas páginas más, hasta una página parecida. En ella, en la primera foto, se veía de nuevo una cama y a Ginny en ella. En esta ocasión estaba a su lado también en la cama una niña de unos ocho años que debía ser Lily y un niño pelirrojo con los ojos marrones, de unos dos años, que miraba cada vez más de cerca la cámara, debía de ser James. De pie, estaba un Harry ahora menos nervioso que en la primera foto, tenía su mano apoyada en una niña que estaba de pie delante de él, de cómo unos cinco años, también era morena y con el pelo un poco despeinado, pero con los ojos menos verdes que su hermana; miraba alternativamente a la cámara y al bebé que tenía su madre en brazos. Al igual que en la otra página, debajo de esta había diferentes fotos de la familia Weasley y Sirius y Remus con la niña. En la página siguiente, una foto parecida a la otra, con Joanne sentada en el suelo jugando y sonriendo, era lo único que había. Debía de tener cerca de un año también. Su pelo era rojo, aunque no tanto como el de la familia Weasley y sus ojos marrón con verde. Tenía, al igual que la anterior otra nota: Nota: Joanne Potter. Cuarta hija. Que bonita es. Ésta se parece más a su madre.   
  
Otras páginas más. Una foto para una sola página, similar a la del colgante del corazón. Harry y Ginny sonreían delante de una gran casa, en el jardín sonreían a la cámara detrás de sus hijos; los dos pequeños, James y Joanne, corrían delante de la cámara y se peleaban, James llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, también sus dos hermanas mayores. Lily estaba intentando poner paz entre sus hermanos pequeños, pero sin conseguirlo. Kjaila estaba al lado de su madre, con una escoba en la mano, miraba a sus hermanos.   
  
- Esta foto es muy bonita. - Harry la miraba emocionado.   
  
- Es de mi primer año en Hogwarts, en Navidades. Era el último curso de Lily y el cuarto de Kjaila, a Joanne aun le faltaban dos y estaba enfadada conmigo por dejarla sola, así que nos pasamos todo el tiempo peleando.   
  
- Conozco esa sensación. - Dijo Ginny en bajo.   
  
- Pero, James, - Dijo Hermione mirando más a fondo la fotografía. - No llevas el uniforme de Gryffindor, sino el de....   
  
- Huffelpuff, mi casa era Huffelpuff. - Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿cómo podía ser?  
  
- ¿Tus hermanas...?. - Harry trataba de terminar la frase.   
  
- No, todas ellas fueron a Gryffindor. Pero no siempre los hermanos van a las mismas casas.   
  
- Si, bueno, pero como Ginny y yo estamos en Gryffindor....   
  
- Eso da igual, igual que las tradiciones familiares. - Se volvió hacia Ron. - Sziara también estará en Huffleppuf.   
  
  
  
***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Gracias por los review, por cierto.  
  
Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4  
  
" Oxigen Land 


	7. La vida futura

¿Por qué no lo continuo? Preguntaba alguien por ahí. Pues porque no sabía como hacerlo. Tenía claro los demás capítulos, pero este no. He tardado un montón en pensar qué poner y cómo, y aún así no me gusta demasiado, pero los demás les prometo que no van a tardar tanto. Quedan dos más y el epílogo, o eso creo. De todas formas, siento haberme retrasado tanto. 

Un gran giratiempo

Capítulo 7: La vida futura. 

- Creo que esto es lo último ya. Subamos a una habitación. 

- ¿Por qué, James?. 

- Hay cosas que no puede ver todo el mundo, Hermione. – Dijo enseñando lo que parecía una cinta de video muggle corriente. 

-------------------------------------------------

  En la habitación de los chicos, James volvió a sacar la cinta. 

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó curioso Ron. 

- Un vídeo muggle. – Contestó Hermione convencida. 

- Sí, bueno, más o menos. Es la adaptación mágica de los vídeos muggles. No sé si estaba ya inventada en esta época.... 

- ¡Claro que sí!. 

- Yo nunca he visto ninguna. 

- Yo tampoco. 

- ¿No? Vale. Os explico. Se graban las imágenes con este aparato y luego se pueden ver. 

- Entonces es como los muggles. 

- No – Negó Flora a Hermione. 

- Veréis. - James colocó la cinta en una esquina de la habitación sobre una de las mesitas y la tocó con la varita. De pronto, la habitación cambió: donde antes había camas y armarios, ahora había una gran sala, con las paredes de madera y varios cuadros colgados. Justo de frente a ellos había una puerta con un cristal, que parecía ser la puerta principal de una casa por dentro, detrás justo había una gran escalera, en la que se apoyaban varias librerías, detrás de la escalera podía verse una gran cristalera que debía de dar a un gran jardín por lo que podían ver. A derecha y a izquierda se abrían varios espacios en la pared, que daban paso a otras salas, y algunas puertas cerradas. 

- ¿Veis? No proyecta las imágenes, sino que las crea de nuevo. 

- Pero... pero... ¿no hemos viajado en el tiempo ni nada, no? - Preguntó Hermione. 

- Tranquila, Hermione, no podemos influir en nada, no nos ven ni nos oyen, ni siquiera podemos coger algo. Lo vemos todo desde el punto de vista de la cinta, nos vamos a desplazar con ella sin movernos. Vamos a ver que nos cuentan mis padres. 

James tocó de nuevo la cámara con la varita - _Initium - y la imagen comenzó a moverse como si alguien cogiera la cámara con poco pulso o mientras bajara unas escaleras. De pronto, la voz de un Harry más mayor comenzó a sonar: _

- _¡Hola a todos! Todo esto os habrá sorprendido. Lo sé porque me sorprendió.... Es un poco raro estar hablándome a mí mismo. – Por el lado contrario al que todos miraban, apareció un Harry que bajaba las escaleras. Con cara feliz, el adulto Harry les miraba sin verlos en verdad: sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde igual de intenso, pero sus cabellos eran algo menos oscuros. - _Esta grabación ya la vi, así que sé más o menos lo que tengo que hacer. Bueno, lo primero es deciros que no os asustéis, aunque supongo que ya es tarde. Aun faltan unos años para que mandemos a James de vuelta, ahora mismo estamos en mi cumpleaños, no os voy a decir cuál porque haríais cálculos, pero los niños aún son pequeños; James, tú apenas acabas de cumplir los seis, Joanne tiene cuatro, Lily doce y Kjaila nueve; así que no creo que te acuerdes de nada de cuando lo grabamos. _– James miraba con cara extraña a su padre, realmente no se acordaba ni de que grabaran un video ni de haber visto esa grabación en ningún momento. – __Bueno, creo que recuerdo todos los que estábamos en la habitación, así que espero no meter la pata. Hoy tenemos una fiesta, por mi cumpleaños, así que la casa se va a llenar un poco. Para eso aún falta un poco, pero me apetece grabar ya, la verdad. Bueno, mientras vamos a ver un poco la casa. A ver, estamos en la entrada, por dentro claro. Justo frente a mí está la puerta, a la derecha la puerta de la cocina, a la izquierda podéis ver el comedor, justo detrás las puertas al jardín, a la izquierda la puerta al despacho y a la derecha el acceso al salón. – En ese momento, se oían pasos en la escalera. – _Y por la escalera baja la chica más guapa… ¡oye! Pensaba que dijiste que era algo informal. __

Una Ginny también adulta, que parecía despistada en ese momento, miraba curiosa a su marido mientras bajaba la escalera. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con una túnica también amarilla con detalles en azul, muy elegante, y el pelo largo recogido en media coleta. 

- _Bueno, esto es informal, corazón. _

- _¡Y unas narices! ¿Quién viene?_

- _Nadie, ya te dije: mis padres, mis hermanos, Neville, Sirius, Lupin, Parvati, Seamus, … ya sabes, los de siempre. _

- _¡Ah, no, no, no! No cuela, cariño. ¡Tú sabes algo que yo no!_

- _¿Qué pasa, no me puedo vestir bien por una vez?_

- _No, si estás muy guapa, pero eso no es informal. _

- _Que sí. _

- _Que no. _

- _Que sí. _

- _Que no, no , no. ¡Dímelo, porfa! _

- _Pero que pesado eres. _

- _¡Porfa!_

- _No hay nada que decir. – Ginny pareció darse cuenta de que Harry estaba grabando en ese momento. – _¿Hum? ¿Ya estás grabando? Creía que ibas a tardar más_. _

- _No, antes de que lleguen. _

- _¡Hola, yo misma! ¡Je!, resulta curioso, me acuerdo perfectamente de mi diciendo eso. _

- _Sí, pero no me cambies de tema. _

- _¡Bueno! ¡Hora de terminar la comida! Hasta luego. – Abrió la puerta de la cocina, rápidamente y se metió sin hacer caso a su marido. _

- _¡Ginny! ¡Pero Ginny…! – La puerta se acababa de cerrar en sus narices. – _Vaya, yo quería saber que pasaba, seguro que pasa algo, si señor, a mí no me engaña. El caso es que no recuerdo que puede ser. Bueno, dejémoslo estar. Vamos hacia el comedor_ – entraron por el primer espacio a la izquierda cercano a la puerta de entrada, una fuerza extraña les obligaba a moverse, un gran comedor estaba ante ellos, había un gran ventanal a la derecha desde donde se podía ver el jardín y la calle, que estaba realmente lejos de la casa, en el centro se situaba una gran mesa blanca con un gran número sillas de igual color en las que cabían, sin duda, toda la familia Weasley y Potter unida. Colgados de las paredes había dos tapices de Gryffindor justo a cada lado del gran ventanal. Un espacio a la izquierda, justo al lado de una fotografía de Ron, Hermione y Harry, comunicaba con el salón, y justo al lado de ese espacio había una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño aseo. – __Sigamos al salón. – Otra estancia, más grande aún que la anterior se abría ante ellos: a la derecha, unos sillones y sofás, grandes y acogedores, se repartían alrededor de la chimenea, encima de la cual había una fotografía de Hogwarts, a la izquierda, una larga ristra de estanterías con muchos libros y algunas fotografías llenaban toda la pared; al fondo, justo junto a otro ventanal se encontraban varios sillones más y un juego de ajedrez con una partida a medias. La sala la decoraban varias alfombras, muchas fotografías y algunos cuadros. – __Éste es el salón, es donde más tiempo pasamos, claro. A mí me encanta, creo que es por la chimenea, no sé. – Harry avanzaba hacia el fondo del salón, pero cuando pasaban cerca de uno de los sillones del fondo, cerca del juego de ajedrez, vieron que se agachaba extrañado hacia la otra parte del sillón, que ellos no podían ver. - __¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _¡Papá! ¡Hola! – Un niño pelirrojo, con el pelo rizado y unas pequeñas gafas, acababa de ponerse de píe de un salto, haciendo a Harry echarse para atrás evitando el golpe. _

- _Hola. Repito, ¿qué haces ahí escondido?_

- _Nada, nada – dijo mirando hacia todos lados. _

- Seguro que ha hecho alguna travesura – dijo la Ginny de 15 años en un susurro – mi hermano pone la misma cara cuando hace una. – Ron la miró de mala manera, pero los demás rieron, incluso James. 

- _¿Nada? – Una de las puertas de salida al jardín, que antes veían desde la entrada y ahora se veían desde el acceso al salón, se abrió de golpe, haciendo que se rompieran algunos de los cristales que la componían. - _¡Hey! Cuidado._ Reparo. _

- _Nada, ¡hasta luego! – James salió corriendo aprovechando el despiste de su padre reparando el cristal, hacia el comedor, y, supusieron, escapaba hacia la parte de arriba. _

Una niña un poco más pequeña que James, pelirroja, con el pelo en una coleta y una túnica de mucho colores, que estaba manchada de barro, entraba toda roja mientras su padre terminada de arreglar los cristales. Cuando vio a su padre, la expresión de la niña cambió: del rojo ira, característico de los Weasley pasó al rojo que da el llanto fingido de los niños. 

- ¡_Papáaaaaaa__! ¡James me ha tirado un gnomo a la cara! ¡Y me he caído! ¡Mira como me ha dejado el vestido! ¡Mamá me va a gritar! ¡Y me ha hecho daño! _

- _Ya decía yo ¡JAMES! _

- _¿Sí? – Decía una pequeña voz proveniente del comedor. _

- _¡Ven! _

- _Pero papá, ha empezado ella. _

- _¡Que vengas! _

- _Pero papá…_

- _¡James! – Ginny había salido de la cocina corriendo cuando había oído el estruendo de los cristales y estaba en el comedor justo detrás de James - __¿No has oído? ¡Que vayas ahora! ¡Joanne, ven que te vea la túnica!. _

- _¡Jo! No es justo… - James se acercaba a su padre mientras Joanne lo hacía a su madre, cuando se cruzaron a mitad de camino, ambos se sacaron las lenguas. _

- _¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Harry una vez que James estaba junto a él. _

- _Nada, sólo estábamos jugando. _

- _¡Es un tonto! Me ha tirado un gnomo. – Se oía gritar desde el otro lado del salón. _

- _¡Ha empezado ella! _

- _¡No es verdad!_

- _¡Sí lo es!_

- _¡No lo es!_

- _¡Sí, empezaste el otro día cuando me rompiste la varita de jugar!_

- _¿No te había ya pedido perdón por eso tu hermana, James?_

- _Humf__, sí, ¡pero no era perdón de verdad! _

- _James, no me gustan nada las venganzas, ya lo sabes. – Harry se agachó hasta la altura de su hijo. _

- _Pero papá…_

- _Ni papá ni nada, eso no está bien, James. _

- _Ya lo sé…_

- _¿Entonces por qué lo haces? _

- _Es que… es que… es gracioso, … lo del gnomo, … pero yo no quería tirarla, …, pero ella se cayó, y luego estaba el barro y se cayó al barro y ahora su túnica está sucia y a mí me vais a castigar, ¿no?_

Ginny y Harry se miraron con una expresión tierna, y volvieron la mirada de nuevo hacía su hijo. – _No, James, - dijo Harry, _- no te vamos a castigar, hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero no es gracioso tirar un gnomo a tu hermana pequeña, es pequeña todavía y los gnomos son muy grandes para ella…__

- ¡_YO NO SOY PEQUEÑA! – se oyó del otro lado del salón. _

- _Sí, cariño. ¿Vale? No tires gnomos si ella no quiere. _

- _Vaaaaaaaale__, papá. _

- _Ale, ayuda a mamá a limpiarle el vestido a tu hermana. _

- _Vale   James corrió hasta donde estaban su hermana y su madre y se metió al baño con ellas. _

- _No es mal chico, pero crea siempre una especie de caos a su alrededor. – Harry hablaba más para sí mismo que para los demás. – _Sigamos._ – Todo recto, atravesaron el hall de nuevo por detrás de las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta del despacho. Harry la abrió y todos pasaron. Allí había varias mesas con libros por encima y muchas estanterías. – _Aquí no hay mucha cosa que contar._ – A la derecha, justo delante de las ventanas estaba un atril con un libro claramente mágico sobre él justo a su lado, un caldero dejaba reposar alguna poción. Un par de cuadros de dragones adornaban la estancia, en la que había también un armario. Harry se dirigió hacia le izquierda, donde sólo había una pared llena de librerías. – __Vamos a la cocina – Harry tocó uno de los libros y varias estanterías se apartaron para dejarlo pasar, y a los que veían la grabación con él. – _Una casa de mago siempre tiene algunos secretos, ya sabéis._ _

Ante ellos se encontraba una mesa más pequeña que la anterior, con muchas sillas también. A la derecha, una chimenea no dejaba de chisporrotear, a su lado varias encimeras tenían mucha comida tapada. En la pared de la derecha, había una puerta que daba al jardín y que se encontraba abierta en ese momento. Al frente, varios calderos humeaban los guisos que se guisaban solos mientras en el fregadero unos platos comenzaban a limpiarse. A la izquierda, la puerta que daba acceso al hall, se abría dando paso a Ginny. 

- _Ya está. La túnica ya está limpia. Espero que no vuelvan a pelearse en un rato. ¿Sigues grabando? _

- _Sí, oye, ¿dónde está Kjaila? Hace mucho que no la veo. _

- _Fuera, con la escoba, creo. Le dije que fuera poniendo las mesas para todos fuera, pero no lo habrá hecho, es igual que tú y siempre hacer lo que quiere. _

- _Er__… vale, gracias. Oye, - Harry comenzó a buscar entre los platos que ya estaban preparados. - _¿___Has hecho el guiso ese… que… hum… el del cumpleaños demf… hum… Jameshf. _

- _¿El qué? ¡Pero… HARRY! ¡¿Quieres dejar de comerte las patatas antes de servirlas?! – Ginny lo amenazaba en ese momento con una cuchara de palo. - _¡Claro que he hecho ESE guiso, pero tú ahora no lo vas a comer! _– _

- _Bueno, pero luego sí, ¿verdad?. – Harry sonreía inocentemente. – _Porque luego en tu cumpleaños siempre me pides menú especial, y yo te hago todo lo que quieres. Además, cuando cocino yo siempre estás en la cocina. __

- _¡Pero yo no cojo nada antes de que termines! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Y llévate la grabadora! ¡Arriba! ¡O donde sea! _

Harry salió apresuradamente de la cocina, ya que Ginny seguía blandiendo amenazadoramente la cuchara de palo. Se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada, en el mismo lugar más o menos en el que había comenzado la grabación. 

Comenzaron a subir la escalera; llegaron a un gran distribuidor: justo de frete había unos grandes ventanales con una puerta que daban a un pequeño balcón donde se podía ver un telescopio. A la izquierda y a la derecha había sendas puertas abiertas por las que se podía ver en ambas un sillón, varias librerías, y una escalera en cada una que parecían subir al piso superior. Justo detrás de ellos, dos puertas se encontraban cerradas. 

- _Bien, ésta es la segunda planta. – Harry se giró y abrió las puertas grandes que permanecían cerradas. – _Ésta es mi habitación._ – Las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron tras un gesto de varita de Harry, dando paso a una iluminación tremenda de la sala. En el centro, había una gran cama, parecida a la que tenían en Hogwarts, con doseles en rojo y todo; a los lados, dos mesillas; de cabecero, dos cuadros del escudo de Gryffindor. A la izquierda y a la derecha, dos puertas. – _Bueno, aquí dormimos. La puerta de la izquierda es un vestidor y la de la derecha un baño, no hay mucho que decir. Todos loa cuadros son sobre Hogwarts o sobre los Weasleys, pero eso ya lo habréis notado._ – Salieron de nuevo hacia el distribuidor. _

- _Bueno, vamos a ver alguna de las habitaciones de los niños. Van de dos en dos. – Llegaron a la puerta de la derecha. El sofá y dos estanterías se colocaban a la derecha de la escalera, mientras que a la izquierda se abría una puerta hacia el baño. - ¿Veis? Un pequeño espacio y una puerta al baño; es igual en los dos lados. Bueno, también hay otra entrada aquí a sitios que no vienen al caso. Subamos. Vamos a la habitación de Lily, que creo que está ella dentro. – Efectivamente, en cuanto subieron la escalera, el sonido de una música estridente llegó hasta sus oídos. Harry abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba Lily, que no paraba de cantar la canción que salía en ese momento de la radio mágica, mientras trataba de hacer la cama. - _¡Lily! ¡Te vas a quedar sorda!__

- _¿Eh? ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lily bajó un poco el volumen de la radio y se sentó en la cama, con cara de susto. _

- _Vengo haciendo una grabación de recuerdo de mi cumpleaños. Quiero grabar a todos mis hijos. _

- _¡Que bien! He quedado para la posteridad haciendo la cama y cantando, ¡magnífico!. _

- _No seas tan sarcástica como tu madre. Si estás muy guapa, ¿es la túnica que te regalamos por tu cumpleaños? _

- _Sí, como desde que he vuelto del colegio no me la había puesto…, mamá dice que no me gusta, pero no es verdad, pero es que en casa estoy más cómoda con ropa muggle. _

- _No hagas caso a tu madre, póntela cuando quieras. _

- _Ya, eso hago. – Lily sonrió a su padre con esa sonrisa tan característica de Harry. _

- _Vale. Voy a grabar tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? – Lily asintió – __Vamos a ver. – Desde que habían entrado, estaba claro que era la habitación de un niño mago: varios cuadros de criaturas mágicas, una lechuza en su jaula, varios libros de magia encima de la mesa, una cama con un edredón con los colores de Gryffindor. Y una alfombra de los Chundley Cannons se repartían el espació de la habitación con fotografías de niños con ropa de Hogwarts, estanterías con más libros mágicos y muggles, el baúl de Hogwarts y una escoba que parecía muy veloz y bien cuidada. – __Ésta es la habitación de Lily. Y está haciendo la cama porque en un rato van a estar todos sus primos aquí. _

- _Volviéndolo todo patas arriba. _

- _No seas exagerada, sólo es que son pequeños. _

- _Ya, pero lo ponen todo patas arriba. – En ese momento, algo pasó rápidamente por delante del cristal de la gran ventana que iluminaba el cuarto de Lily, en la pared que daba había la calle. – _ya estamos otra vez_. _

Harry había ido corriendo hacia la ventana y se asomaba con rostro asustado en ese momento mientras parecía seguir algo con la mirada. -_¡KJAILA! ¡VEN AHORA MISMO! Niña desobediente, te vas a enterar como te vea tu madre. – Se volvió hacia Lily. – _¿Lleva mucho rato?_ _

- _No sé, no estoy siempre pendiente de lo que hacen mis hermanos. _

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras desde las habitaciones y después las siguientes, hasta encontrarse de nuevo en el hall. Allí salió corriendo hacia el jardín por las puertas traseras, todos se vieron obligados a seguirle, claro. 

Cuando salieron al jardín se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas dimensiones de la casa; realmente Harry y Ginny debían de tener mucho dinero o haber comprado una granja o algo similar, porque los terrenos eran aun más amplios que los de la propia madriguera. Cerca de la casa, había unas mesas casi preparadas para comer, cerca de ellas pero varios metros más arriba volaba una niña en una escoba que, a pesar de parecer un último modelo, parecía muy usada. Desde esa altura, Kjaila bajaba hasta las mesas, cogía uno de los platos sin colocar y volvía a subir, desde arriba lo tiraba y lo seguía, antes de que cayera lo cogía y lo depositaba en la mesa. Con Harry delante, el juego salió bien, pero varios platos rotos en el suelo demostraban que no siempre había sido así. 

- _¡KJAILA HERMIONE POTTER! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE TE VEA ALGUIEN! – La niña bajó tranquilamente, no parecía ser la primera vez que la pillaban habiendo algo parecido. Se situó cerca de su padre sujetando fuertemente la escoba y con cara de niña buena. _

- _Papá, es que mamá me mandó poner la mesa… _

- _Y tú pensaste que la mejor forma de hacerlo era usando la escoba, ¿no? ¿Y ahora quien va a arreglar este desaguisado? _

- _Pues tú, ¿no? Haces reparo__ con la varita y ya está, ¿no? _

- _Ese no es el caso, Kjaila. Te hemos dicho un montón de veces que no vueles cerca de la casa, y mucho menos por la parte de delante, cualquier muggle podría verte, hazlo donde lo hacemos todos, detrás de los árboles grandes, en el claro. _

- _Ya, pero pensé que así era más divertido. _

- _Ya, Kjaila, pero no me vale que hagas siempre lo más divertido si no piensas… _

- _¡KJAILA! ¡KJAILA! – Dos niños de más o menos la misma edad que Kjaila, uno moreno y otro rubio, llegaban corriendo hacia ellos. _

- _¡Cómo mola como vuelas! _

- _¿Puedes hacerlo con los vasos también, prima? _

- _Claro que puedo, Marem. _

- _No deberías dejar a Kjaila volar así. – Un Ron ya adulto apareció también en escena detrás de sus hijos. Seguía siendo un hombre alto y robusto e igual de pelirrojo, aunque se le veía un poco más cansado. _

- _¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo la deje? – Los dos se dieron un abrazo - _¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ._ _

- _Pues hace un rato, te vimos salir a toda velocidad al jardín, y nos asomamos a ver que pasaba. – La cara de Harry le dijo todo a Ron. – __Sí, Ginny también lo vio. Pero dijo algo así como, "Se parece demasiado a su padre, nunca debimos enseñarla a volar, pero nada, él se empeñó, pues que se encargue él". __Y se fue para la cocina con Hermione. _

- _Hola, tío. Feliz Cumpleaños. – Dos chicos de unos 13 o 14 años se acercaban a su tío y a su padre acompañados por Lily, que llevaba en brazos a una niña de unos 3 años. _

- _Hola chicos. Muchas gracias. Vaya, cada día estáis más altos, ya tanto como yo. Hola Sziara, peque, ¿cómo estás? _

- _Ben__, felich cumpeaños, tío. _

_- Gracias, cielo. _

Otra niña, más mayor que la anterior apareció justo detrás de Lily. 

- _Feliz cumple, tío Harry. – Pelirroja y con pecas como toda un Weasley corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre cuando James, que apareció por detrás suyo, en vez de saludarla, la tiró de las coletas. _

- _¡James! ¡No empieces! – Harry miraba enfadado a su hijo. _

- _Déjale, Harry, si es que ésta está muy tonta, sólo quiere estar conmigo. _

- _Tendrá papitis. – Ron sacó la lengua a Harry y se metió de nuevo para la casa con Linny entre los brazos. _

Entraron todos tras él y vieron el cambio que la casa había dado. De ocuparla sólo cinco personas, había pasado a ser ocupada por toda la familia Weasley y varios conocidos más, con todos sus hijos. 

- _¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!!!!! – Gritaron todos cuando lo vieron entrar. Un Hagrid ya mayor se acercó para darle un abrazo a Harry que éste no pudo evitar. _

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. _

- _Gracias Hagrid, ¿puedes soltarme ya?_

Después se acercaron Seamus y Lavander, con dos pequeñas niñas igualitas a Lavander. 

- _Felicidades, compañero. – Seamus también le daba un abrazo, aunque menos fuerte que Hagrid, claro. _

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. – Lavander le dio un beso en la mejilla. - __¿No te esperabas que viniéramos, eh? Con el lío que teníamos en el Ministerio hoy. _

Luego Dean, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Collin, McGonagall, Snape, …, mucha gente conocida y otra que no, pasaron por Harry para felicitarle, mientras por la chimenea del salón seguía llegando más gente aún. 

  El la habitación de Hogwarts ahora convertida en el salón de los Potter, no se oía a nadie con claridad, todo era un gran murmullo de gente, entre la que de vez en cuando se oía una risa de un niño o alguna carcajada de un adulto. Los cinco amigos se encontraron de pronto en medio de toda esta acción, casi no cabían, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían atravesar a las personas sin que nada pasara, y se dedicaron a observarlas. Neville fue hacia su futuro, dos niñas, una pequeña y otra que casi le llegaba al hombro ya, jugaban alrededor de su padre, mientras éste hablaba tranquilamente con Snape, que en ese momento atrapaba la mano de su acompañante, que acababa de volver con un refresco. Neville trató de reconocerla, pero parecía cambiar de aspecto a cada momento.

- _Sí, claro, claro. Pero también ha de entenderme a mí, Severus, no puedo dejar que estas cosas influyan en mi manera de dar clase, y usted sería uno de los primeros en quejarse si algo llegara a pasar. Hola, Tonks.  – _

- _Hola, Neville. _

- _Mire, Longbottom, lo único que digo es que podía haber buscado un mejor sustituto para sus clases de Herbología, uno que supiera hablar de plantas por lo menos. Ya sé que no puede dar clases si tiene hijos dentro del colegio, y lo veo totalmente lógico, que quiere que le diga, pero con las edades que tienen sus hijas, va a tardar en volver, ¿no es cierto?. _

  Hermione no tardó demasiado en encontrarse, más que nada porque habían hecho un pequeño círculo alrededor de ella y de Ron, mientras que peleaban, pero nadie parecía hacerles demasiado caso. 

- _¡Pero como que "no te pongas así Hermione"! Si por ti fuera los niños crecerían salvajes, ¿no? ¿Qué haríamos si no existiera el hechizo reparo__? Yo no les voy a dejar que vayan por ahí rompiendo lo que quieran. _

- _Yo sólo digo que no les grites, que aún son pequeñas. _

- _¡Ya no son pequeñas, Ron__! Tienen que aprender. _

- _Pero Hermione… _

  Hermione, que se encontraba dando la razón a su futuro, notó en ese momento que alguien se acercaba por detrás y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras decía: 

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿no? 

- No, Ron, algunas cosas no cambian. – Siguieron mirando un rato la escena, mientras Ron a poyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y esta se agarraba fuertemente a sus brazos. - ¿Crees que nos aguantaremos?. 

- Parece ser que sí. Creo que estamos tan acostumbrados a discutir que ya no sabemos vivir sin hacerlo. 

- Espero que sean discusiones tontas como esta. 

- Seguro. Que discutamos no quiere decir que no nos queramos. 

- Ya. 

  Ginny intentaba llegar hasta la cocina, que es donde se supone que estaba ella, pero como la grabación se centraba en el salón no lo conseguía. Una mano la cogió por el hombro según lo intentaba de nuevo. 

- No creo que puedas ir, pero si te buscas a ti misma creo que estás ahí, conmigo. – Harry señalaba hacia la zona donde estaba el ajedrez, ahora oculta detrás de Hagrid y Madame Maxime que hablaban animadamente. 

  Ginny afirmó y caminó hacia allí seguida de Harry que no la soltaba. Atravesaron por el camino a sus dos amigos semigigantes que no se inmutaron siquiera y llegaron al ajedrez. Justo detrás de éste, en un sofá acoplado al ventanal, se encontraba Ginny, pensativa, mirando a sus invitados. Harry se encontraba junto a ella, mirándola. 

- _¿Me vas a decir ya cuál es la sorpresa?._

- _¡Qué pesado eres Harry! Ya te he dicho que no hay ninguna sorpresa. _

- _Ginny_, cariño,  te conozco desde hace años, y sigues sin saber mentirme.__

- _Harry_, cielo, ¡no te voy a decir nada!. _– Harry se acercó a ella poniendo morritos y haciendo amago de llorar. _

- _Porfa_..., Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyy, porfa…_. _

- _No cuela, Harry. _– Ginny le dio un besó rápido y se levantó. – _Mira, ya llega el resto de mi familia_. 

  En ese momento, la chimenea estaba dejando pasar de nuevo a muchas cabezas pelirrojas, aunque en su mayoría los dueños eran mulatos. Toda la familia Weasley que faltaba acababa de llegar: Bill y su familia, Charlie y la suya, Percy y Penélope con su hija, Angelina y Alicia con todos sus hijos, los padres de Ginny y finalmente Fred y George. 

  - _¡Qué empiece la fiesta! – dijo uno de ellos. _

- _¡Ya hemos llegado nosotros!_ – dijo el otro. 

  Todos se dirigieron a felicitar a Harry. 

  Harry, que aun seguía con la mano en el hombro de Ginny, parecía a punto de llorar. Cuán diferente era éste a todos los cumpleaños que recordaba. Sin Dursleys que lo atormentaran ni cartas de sus amigos con regalos para salvarle el verano. Ahora tenía a todos sus amigos ahí, con él, y tenía a la familia Weasley como la propia, y tenía a Ron y a Hermione, y a Ginny, y a sus hijos. Y sólo tenía ganas de llorar. 

- Harry, ¿estás bien? – Ginny lo miraba preocupada. – Nunca te había visto así. 

  Harry sonrió entre lágrimas. – Claro, - contestó, - es que ahora estoy feliz. 

  La Ginny del futuro habló – _Bueno, ahora vamos a dejar hueco que tiene que llegar el invitado especial. _

- _¡Lo sabía!¡Lo sabía! _– Gritaba Harry por toda la habitación. - _¿Quién es? _

- _Harry_, cariño, apaga la grabación_. _

Enero 2004__

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Gracias por los review, por cierto.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@galeon.com Jara_A4

" Oxigen Land

***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************+++++++++++++

Gracias por los review, por cierto.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a Jara_a4@hispavista.com Jara_A4

" Oxigen Land


End file.
